Detective Neko L
by Okami-Princess-94
Summary: A strange cat has come to the HQ of the Kira investigation, how will L and Light react? specially when the detective is turned into a...o.o
1. What is that?

Detective Neko L

It was a normal day at HQ, L was eating his sweets while light just stared at the computer completely bored, just what was needed for a fight between them, just as usual.

"Light-kun" L said "Light-kun, I really don't think that chart is going to magically change if you stare at it for half hour"

Light finally came out of his thought as he heard what L said. "I wasn't trying to magically changing it, I was analyzing it"

"For half an hour Light-kun? Should I start getting worried about your reasoning skills?"

That comment was what made Light angry, and angry Light is not that appealing…

"Are you calling me stupid? Well then if I'm that stupid then, TAKE THESE STUPID HANDCUFFS OFF AND LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"You are now starting to sound like Misa and that alone is worrisome, and the handcuffs are because YOU know you´re a suspect, I suggest you go back to staring that chart before you get violent" *insert Light's eye-twitch *

Yup just as usual.

That same night, it was raining outside and they were still in the investigation room when Light noticed something in the screen of the mian entrance of the building, then he recognized it…A little kitten!

"L! There is a kitten out there in the rain!"

"Actually it seems bigger so it must be a cat" responded L with his same monotone voice

"I don't care, he is wet and shivering!" said Light genuinely worried about the kitten…cat

L just stared at the screen "It is on the entrance now, it shouldn't get any wet so please stop worrying"

L's answer pissed Light off and on top of that he couldn't just sit and watch how the little cat was shivering.

"That's it, I'm going to take him inside, I really can't watch it there anymore" it was Light's response as he stand up and started heading to the main entrance with a shocked L following behind.

"Light, you do understand street cats may have diseases?"

"Yes, then we just have to take him to a vet"

"…We don't know if it is aggressive"

"We will soon find out"

"…What about rabies? There is a 60% chance that cat has rabies!"

"Well if the cat had rabies then he would be jumping around looking for something to bite! And stop complaining! He is just a poor little kitten for god's sake!"

"…Cat"

"AAGGHHH SHUT IT L!"

Finally, after many complains from the detective, they arrived to the main entrance where the said cat was curled up into a ball, still shivering. Light looked at the kitty with compassioned eyes, but then it came the oh-so-genius comment from L.

"Told you it was a cat, it's too big to be a kitten."

*insert big face palm from light*


	2. Hello mr cat

**I realized I haven't introduced myself…jejeje well then…**

**This is my very first fic and I hope you enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it n_n**

**I don't own Death Note or any of the character, the only thing I own is this crazy imagination of mine XD. Now to the chapie o3o**

The only way Light could react was to hit the back of L's head.

"There's a poor little kit…CAT out here and that is the only thing you manage to think?"

Of course L had to answer Light, only to keep fighting, making the cat scared of the 2 strange figures that were pointlessly arguing. That is until Light remembered why he was there.

"L please shut up, you will scare the cat! It's a miracle he hasn't escaped after seeing your face"

"My face is not that scary Light-kun, and besides, how do you know it's a he?"

Light was currently kneeling trying to get the cat's attention "I don't know normal intuition?"

"That sounded like woman's intuition"

"If it were woman's intuition I would have said it was a she!"

"But woman look for the opposite sex, meaning you would have said it was a he"

"FINE! Then look it's a he!"

Suddenly Light mindlessly grabbed the cat, who was still curled up only to be carried to show a certain detective that it was indeed a male. Light realized his mistake when the, now officially male, cat started struggling into the point he jumped from Light's hands onto Lights head, earning him a few scratches.

L just stayed backed and started laughing at Light's failed attempts to calm down the cat, that is until Light had the brilliant idea of throwing the cat to L…

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID CAT!"

The cat seemed to obey L's command and immediately let go of L's now dirtied shirt and sat down in front of the two scratched guys.

"Well at least he calmed down" said Light panting after the little episode with the cat, but spoke to soon, the cat simply stood up and started running into the building.

"HEY! GET OUT CAT! YOU CAN'T BE RUNNING AROUND THE KIRA CASE HQ!" There is the calmed response of L.

"Well done L, perhaps you could have spoken more loudly, the woman in the corner from across Japan didn't quite catch what case this building is working in"

L didn't took importance in Light's comment, all he thought about was how that cat couldn't enter the building "_Watari has the cameras, there is also an eye scanner only for those of the team and…_**GET THE HELL OUT OF THE VENTLATION SYSTEM!" **And that is how a cat can outcome the most fierce security programs.

"Cat: 2 L: 0 Damn L, a cat is really kicking your smart ass" Said Light as he approached L

"I make you responsible of all the damage this cat makes since it was you brilliant idea to let him in" Light just stared at L with wide eyes.

"Well at least he is not wet anymore, I'll take then full responsibility L, and shouldn't we get back to work? The cat will appear sooner or later" Light was just as calm as ever.

"You may be right; well then, the cat problem will come after we finish for today I'll tell Watari to have extra attention to the cameras until the cat is gone, let's head back"

And with that the two geniis got back to work while L was thinking why he desist of the idea of putting cameras even on the ventilation system, oh yeah! Watari said it was stupid, well now he has more work to find that cat.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O==O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

The day was finally over and everybody headed to their respective rooms or houses, Watari was at the time preparing L's tea and cheesecake so the monitors were left unseen.

L and Light finally got to their room only to receive a surprise; the cat was sleeping in their bed, right in the middle, with candy wrappers all around him…

"_Candy? THAT CAT ATE MY SECRETLY STASHED CANDY!"_ L was having a mental breakdown as he saw how his beloved candy was gone and only left the plastic wrapper. Light was just staring amused, the detective literary became red, but red of anger and you could also see his eyes almost crying for his fellow candy.

L was stilled shocked and seeing like almost murdering someone, more specifically a cat, when Light said his even bigger idea of the day!

"Awww how cute! L I want to keep him!" Light turned to see L with hopeful eyes while said detective still had his murdering look.

"HE. ATE. MY. CANDY."

"Yes I know but he probably was hungry and you have dozens more" Light still had those hopeful eyes that were now even wider and L could swear he saw them sparkling

Then he realized something.

"Your mother never allowed you to have any pets, did she?" L went back to his plain stare and monotone voice as he said that

Light's hopeful face went back to normal and blank as he answered "No, she said a pet is a lot of responsibility and that they often escaped and get dirty, that was her best way of putting it since I was five, but deep down I knew that she really wanted to say 'Because they are dirty little bastards'"

"What a sad childhood you had Light-kun"

"And you L? You never wanted a pet?"

"No, and since you are not 5 anymore I can say I never wanted a pet 'because they are dirty little bastards'"

Just as he said that the cat immediately stood up and started hissing at L, of course the great detective L wouldn't stay just like that.

"HIISS!" _hiissss "_HHIISS!_" HHEEE_

"L, are you seriously having a hissing fight with a cat?"

"HHHIIII-…" L just stayed silent after that comment

"Thought so, well then, can we keep him?" Again those hopeful eyes, and who could deny those eyes? _His mother apparently._

"Please L! Oh! If we keep it I promise that for one day I will try to get info from Misa!" Sparkling eyes again! *u*

"_Is he seriously going to throw his so called principals only to keep the cat? Well if that is the case, why throw out a good opportunity? _Alright Light, I'll forgive the cat and we'll keep him if you keep your promise, are you ok with-"

"YAAYY!" L could just stare wide eyed how Light jumped screaming yay, maybe is a bad idea to let him stay with Misa for too long, it is starting to affect him.

WOOHHOO! End of chapie 2 \(^o^)/ Now how is the taskforce going to react? And how is L going to forgive the cat since he ate his candy! DX 


	3. Misunderstanding :o and more fighting XD

**Now for 3rd capie yay! Enjoy: 3 by the way…English is my second language (first is Spanish si mi lenguaje materno es español y esta vez saque 8 en mi material de ingles XD) so please be nice to me if there is a mistake 'n_n**

After the adoption of the cat, the two genii faced a new problem, where he would sleep? Obviously he wasn't going to sleep in the bed, so why is Light already in his pajamas and with the cat lying beside him?

Light was more entertained watching the cat; he was completely black except for a little white spot on his left eye that immediately caught Light's attention, he was so deep in thought he almost couldn't hear L, but to his misfortune he did heard him.

"Light-kun, the cat isn't going to sleep in the bed"

"Why not? You said I was responsible, so I shall take my responsibility as the owner and decide where he will sleep"

"I'm also the owner since we are handcuffed and this is also my room, I'm sharing my room with you, so in my bed the cats, pets or whatever doesn't sleep on it" L said adding a little anger at the end of the sentence

"Alright, alright so where is he going to sleep?" Light couldn't believe he wasn't arguing with L about this.

"I see plenty of floor in the room Light-kun"

Light just stared at L "You've got to be kidding me! Put a cushion on the floor or let him sleep in a couch, but not in the floor!"

"He was on the street! Right now the floor will look like heaven for him!" L really didn't want to share his cushion. _They are candy shaped! How could I?_

"Then he'll sleep in the couch, and he already slept in the bed, the floor is going to be like a cheap hotel for him"

"He'll sleep in the couch so long my candy-shape cushion isn't there, got it?"

"Deal, so where is-"

Since they never pay attention to their surroundings while they fight, they didn't notice when the cat took the only surviving candy and left the bed only to go to the nearest couch and start eating the candy happily over L's beloved candy-shaped cushion.

Light of course had to restrain L because the detective was ready to kill the cat once and for all, fortunately for Light, L calmed down when Watari came in with his trolley of tea and sweets for L, Light saw Watari as a life savior and L got a scold because Watari obviously noticed L's secretly stashed candy.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

The next morning both genii where exhausted and sleepy, so they oversleep like normal people would do.

"Light-kun wake up, the taskforce should be downstairs right now" L really sounded sleepy but case comes first!

"Hmm Ryuzaki…you are sleepy too, let's just stay here a few more minutes" Light hadn't even open his eyes, suddenly the new addition to the (odd) family jumped to the bed.

"Hey there! How did you sleep?" The cat started snuggling against Light and he just caressed him on the head.

"Quite fine Light-kun, but why did you ask?" L hadn't noticed the cat's appearance

"I'm talking to the cat"

Light sat up right next to L and the cat jumped into Light's lap.

What they didn't notice was that they weren't the only ones late for work, Matsuda was also living there in the building and he pass right in front of L and Light's room, but he wasn't prepared for what he heard.

"Come on Ryuzaki! You know you want to touch it!" Light clearly sounded excited

"No thank you Light-kun, it might be dirty"

"Oh please! So now you are the hygiene police? Come on! We are friends; friends…think of…things their friends might like! Even if they don't want to"

Matsuda just heard what they were talking and since he has such an innocent and clean mind!

"_OMG! How can they do this! I know now the purpose of those handcuffs XP"_ Innocent and clean mind…isn't it?

"Alright Light-kun but stop putting it right in my face!"

Matsuda O/O

"See? It feels nice!"

"It's quite soft"

5 min. later and Matsuda was still in shock, but for some reason he was still there _ but then it came the more traumatizing thing for him

"Ngh…L stop, it hurt!"

"What? You wanted me to do this, now I liked it so hold it"

"WELL YOU CLEARLY DON'T HAVE THE DAMN-UGH!"

"OK, see? I stopped, so now leave him alone and go shower, we need to head downstairs, we took too much time lazing around"

This apparently made one of Matsuda's neurons to sparkle and hurriedly stood up and went downstairs were he should have been like 30 minutes ago.

Now onto what really happened =D

Light just wanted L to caress the cat, even if he was from the street his hair was really soft and incredibly flee-free (yeah I just made that up =D)

"Come on Ryuzaki! You know you want to touch it!"

"No thank you Light-kun, it might be dirty" _It's from the street and it still needs a rabies test_

"Oh please! So now you are the hygiene police? Come on! We are friends; friends…think of…things their friends might like! Even if they don't want to" _Is this my best excuse to make ryuzaki touch the cat? Damn I need to check my brain._

"Alright Light-kun but stop putting it right in my face!" as soon as L agreed Light immediately carried the cat near to L's face, which he didn't like, so he placed it back into his lap where L started petting him on the head.

"See? It feels nice!"

"It's quite soft"

After some minutes the cat started feeling way to comfortable and started stretching his paws and with them his claws also, he started digging them in Light's leg since he was still in his lap.

"Ngh…L stop, it hurt!" Light knew the cat liked L petting him so he was still scratching him in his leg

"What? You wanted me to do this, now I liked it so hold it" L had already seen what the cat did to Light but the cat was purring! Even if he didn't like saying it, he enjoy it when the cat purred

"WELL YOU CLEARLY DON'T HAVE THE DAMN-UGH!" Once again our cute cat dig even further his claws into Light.

"OK, see? I stopped, so now leave him alone and go shower, we need to head downstairs, we took too much time lazing around" L had to stop otherwise Light would get really angry and he wasn't in the mood for arguing with Light…yet.

**End of chapie and my fail attempt to make a double-sense conversation including L, Light and a cat o.o and if you are wondering YES! IM A YAOI FAN! AND GUESS WHAT! LxLIGHT IS MY FAV COUPLE! X3 but don't worry, this is not going to be a yaoi…unless the readers want it to be ^w^  
**


	4. New morning, new name :D

**Woohhoo! Up to 4****th**** Chapter of this weird story!**

L and Light finally went downstairs where they met the rest of the taskforce and Matsuda who had a little eye twitch but they both really didn't care. L noticed some awkward looks, then he realized, Light was hiding behind him, with the cat in his arms, worried about the reaction of the taskforce; maybe they weren't as nice as L.

"_Wait, L is nice? He almost killed the cat!"_

Everybody was looking at L and the hiding figure behind him, so L started to explain things.

"Good morning everyone, we are sorry for our delay but there is an announcement to make"

Matsuda thought what announcement was "You think it's best to say it Ryuzaki? I mean…"

"You already knew about it?" Light just interrupted Matsuda, and he turned to look at Light, but he was still behind L, you could only see Light's eyes peeking from L's left shoulder.

"Umm yeah, kinda heard you this morning" Matsuda flushed after saying that.

Soichiro was losing his patience "What are you talkin-" _MEOW_

"Huh?" Everybody turned to look at L, were the sound was heard. Light just shielded behind L again trying to calm the cat, L was tired of this so he simply step aside and let everybody look at Light and his attempts to shut the cat, then he went completely still when he noticed that his shield wasn't there anymore and worst, his father was looking at him shocked.

"You should remember the cat from last night, right?" L just tried to explain things further, but everyone still had their shocked faces and Matsuda's brain was clicking to the right explanation about today's morning event he heard.

"Light drop that animal to the floor now! You know you can't pick up random animals and adopt them!" Obviously the father had to talk first

"But dad!" "No 'buts'! Now leave the cat!" Light had the saddest eyes L had ever seen and softened L's heart.

"The cat is actually mine" L said out loud making both Yagami's to shut up, and all the stares went to him now. He approached to Light who was looking at him with both pleading and hopeful eyes

"I actually grew fond of the cat so I decided to keep it, any other objections besides Yagami-san?"

Yeah who could object detective L when he made a decision?

"Thought so, well the cat stays so get used to it" So after L's last statement they all got back to work.

Light wanted to hug L but decided to hug the cat then he looked at L with a big grateful smile "Thank you"

"No problem, I did grew fond of the cat you know?" he started petting the cat that immediately started purring, like knowing what L just did for him.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

The day continued like normal, L and Light were in their respective computers and the cat was sleeping in Light's lap as he caressed him.

After 5 hours everybody was bored, but Light was entertained with the cat, which caught L's attention, bad sign.

"Light-kun, stop getting distracted with the cat" L said and started making a pyramid with sugar cubes.

"Ryuzaki, stop getting distracted with you sweets" Light continued petting the cat

"Hey! I just realized, we haven't named him!" Light looked down to the cat who stared right back

"I think cat is a fine name"

Sometimes Light wondered how he could stand this guy, oh right, he didn't but the chain kept him near L, damn his fortune and Kira because he was the reason for this punishment.

"You are so stupid sometimes" then Light got an idea for the name "Yoru! It means night and we found him at night"

There was a small snort from L "How intelligent Light-kun"

Light was getting pissed now, then he had another idea, he lifted the cat so they were face to face and said with a mocking voice "I know! We should call you C! Since having an initial is so awesome these days!"

This really had an effect on L "Yes it's awesome to be called by your initial, maybe we should call him G since in Spanish is 'gato'"

"Well then in Japanese in Neko so he could be N!"

"No, N is already taken" L said in a soft voice

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Yoru is a good name"

"Hell yeah it is! It was my idea of course it's good!" Light smiled proudly and L just rolled his eyes.

"Oh that's right! Yoru needs to see a vet!" Again for Light, Yoru comes first and then the case

"It's already taken care of; Watari will take him to the vet from across the street"

"You mean the most expensive veterinary in Japan!" Light's jaw dropped

"It is also the best; if I could manage to build the HQ a simple vet really isn't that expensive"

"Yeah I forgot you were a rich bastard"

"But a rich bastard with priorities well established" L was smiling back at Light

"You heard that Yoru? You will go to the vet for a medical check, and also a bath and-" _MEOWWW!_ Yoru jumped from Light's lap and ran to somewhere in the building escaping from the word bath

"Well done Light-kun, you scared him, now how are we supposed to catch it?"

"We are two geniuses; a cat shouldn't be a problem for us!"

"You sure are cheerful"

**Now our cute cat has a name! X3 and now, will our geniis manage to catch Yoru? Or Yoru will outsmart them, again? Look forward for the next chapie!**


	5. Introductions

**It is now the 5****th**** chapter and I am very happy for the reviews =D if you don't quite get what I write because I don't know how to explain myself just ask ;D **

Today it was the B-Day, meaning bath-day and for some reasons our geniis had to disguise the name, mostly because Yoru ran away every time they mentioned the damned word. Now they have to catch him and they were losing badly.

"Yoru is probably in the ventilation system again, don't you have cameras there?" Light was thinking a new plan to get to Yoru.

"No! I wanted to but Watari never allowed me to! Stupid right?" L was getting desperate

"Actually it is stupid, but it's you we're talking about, sure you were paranoid enough to put them even in the ventilation system, I was just asking"

"Well what do you think now Watari? I knew we should have placed them there!"

"I still think it was a stupid and unnecessary idea since I have already caught the cat myself" Watari appeared right behind both of them with a cage that had Yoru inside.

"You mean Yoru, that is the purpose of the name!" Light had to defend the name!

"More importantly, how did you catch him so quickly?" L was impressed and a little ashamed.

"Old tricks never fail, I put a cheesecake in a room I knew YORU was going to pass by, the same trick I used on you when you were younger and would hide whenever you didn't want to work" Watari explain with a smile on his face.

Light pictured a small L caught in a trap because he wanted the cheesecake and started laughing; L couldn't be more embarrassed and had a slight blush in his cheeks.

"T-The important thing is we have Yoru so please take him to the vet Watari" L hurriedly said trying to avoid the shameful tale of his infancy. _I was hungry, and out of sweets of course I would fall for that trap ¬/¬_

L remembered how he fell for that trap and told the cake he wasn't going to forgive him because of the betrayal he made, but the anger only lasted 5 seconds because his tummy growled and the treacherous cheesecake looked very nice, he started eating it while murmuring to the cheesecake that he was still angry at him.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Some time passed and everyone was accustomed to Yoru's presence, except Misa, she wasn't fond of the cat because of their first meeting

_*FLASHBACK* _

"You sure it's okay to let him see her?" Light was worried because a certain blonde was going to visit them and L said it was a good time to introduce the model to Yoru.

"It's okay, let's hope Yoru won't scratch her" _No matter how much I want it. _ L reassured Light.

"I'm worried if she is going to sink her claws on Yoru not the way back"

"Then let's hope Yoru actually scratches her, that way we can say it was personal defense or feline instinctive defense"

See the love of L for Misa? Yeah I noticed it too XD

"LLIIGGHHTT!"

Light instinctively hugged Yoru tighter, protecting him from his "girlfriend", he shiver at the thought of calling her girlfriend. Then in a swift movement Yoru was taken from Light's arms to L's

"Why did you-" Then he felt a weight over him and next, the cold floor. Misa had threw herself to Light causing him to fall, L saved Yoru from being squashed between Light and Misa.

"Light! Misa missed you soo much!" Misa was clutching Light tightly on the floor.

"Ye-ah..m-me…too? Mi-misa…c-can't…b-brea-the!" Light was turning blue by now

"Oh sorry Lighto!" Misa finally let go of Light and he filled his lungs with air, Yoru looked worried and tried to get as close as possible to Light even if he was still in L's arms

_MEOWW, MEOWW _

Misa spotted Yoru "Oh what a cute kitty!" the girl nearly screamed

Light gasped _oh-oh, she saw him!_

"Let me hold him!" Misa approached L and he was still recovering from Misa's screaming but every time Misa got closer, Yoru moved back against L's chest, trying to avoid the model.

"LIIGHHTT! THE CAT IS NOT BEING NICE TOO MISA! IT LOOKS LIKE HE DOESN'T LIKE MISA-MISA!"

L finally came out of his trance and started speaking _"_Misa, cats are often shy, and like silence,so-"

"ARE YOU SAYING MISA SCARED THE CAT? LIGHT! NOW RYUZAKI IS BEING MEAN TO MISA!" Misa was on the verge of crying.

"Misa, they aren't being mean and the cat is named Yoru so please cam down" Light decided it was time to intervene, he got close to Yoru and petted him on the head "It's alright Yoru, don't be scared"

"YES YORU! DON'T BE SCARED OF MISA!" Misa moved closer and Yoru showed his fangs and started hissing

"SEE! THE CAT IS BEING MEAN!"

"YORU!" Both geniis said it at the same time correcting the model

Misa just turned around and left the room with a 'hum' and a loud door closing.

"Relax Yoru, you'll soon grow accustomed to her scre-, to her" for Light the important one here was his cute cat

"I still haven't" L responded in his monotone voice and Light shot a glare to L

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Yup Yoru hasn't very fond to her either, now back to our geniis, the case was stuck, they really hadn't got a clue or something and it was irritating causing even more fighting between them and for the most stupid reasons, one day Yoru sat back and watched how his owners were fighting over who will bath him, he didn't got a bath because there was never an agreement and finally it was Watari who gave him his bath.

He didn't want to see his owners fighting so he'll give them a lesson, oh! And he couldn't forget the real reason he was there! YES! He was a cat with a mission, and a new idea occurred to him on how to complete his mission.

**O: Yoru isn't just a street cat! What would his mission be? And what does he have prepared for a lesson to his owners? And again, sorry for my English 'n_n if there is any mistake there.**


	6. L is a WHAT? oo

**Now the good part is coming! 83 to me at least XD**

It was late night and two figures were deep asleep in their bed, there was another figure, but this one was in the couch, Yoru stood up and started heading towards his owners bed, he had already learned that, even if the detective rarely slept, when he did, he was practically dead, nothing could wake that man in his 2 hours of sleeping. Yoru climbed the bed and then started walking on top of L, when he has face to face to his sleeping owner, there was a soft meow and then complete silence.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Light was the first one to wake up, and it was weird, L usually woke up first but, where is L? Light looked to his side and saw nothing, he then pulled the chain and there was nothing at the end of the other handcuff. Light was getting worried then he detected a small lump on the sheet of the bed.

"Yoru, where is your stupid owner?" He removed the sheet and got a surprise. Yes there was a cat, but this one was white, except for his tail and paws that where black, also he noticed the cat had many hair on top of his head, it looked messy and it was also black, _Can cats change color?_

L finally woke up, when he opened his eyes, he saw Light with big surprised eyes.

"_Why are you looking at me like that?"_ L said but he could only hear a meow

All of a sudden Light charged to him and tried to grab him by the neck

"_WHA-! I KNEW YOU WHERE KIRA YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! YOU WANT TO KILL ME! GET OFF ME!" _

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O Downstairs in the main HQ

All the taskforce had arrived but there was no sign of L and Light, they all grew worried and decided to go look for them. They arrived to their room and when they opened the door, they all got a big surprise.

Light was on the floor panting with his shirt ripped and a few scratches on his skin, on the other side, there was a white and black cat, the cat was upside down, his head was on the floor but his back was rested on the wall, he had a tape in his mouth and his front paws where tied closely to his chest, his tale was across his belly and almost reaching the cats face.

(ask if you don't understand how the cat is, I really don't know how to describe my imagination XD)

"What the hell is going on here?" Soichiro asked

Light was still on the floor panting when he answered "I can't…find Ryuzaki…or Yoru, all I found in…the bed was…that cat, I tried to…grab it but he attacked me!"

When Light mentioned Ryuzaki, the cat started struggling only causing to fall completely on the floor , since the cat still had his front paws tied to his body he used his back legs and started crawling like a caterpillar, everybody split and started looking for the missing ones, Light finally stood up and walked to the cat.

L was struggling to get to the mirror then he felt someone grabbed him and was carried to the mirror, then his suspicions were cleared, in the mirror there was Light and he was carrying a cat, Light was carrying him!

"_WTF! HOW! IT CAN'T BE!" _L lifted his back legs and the cat in the mirror did the same, he then turned upside down and the cat did the same.

Light was looking astonished and was now carrying the cat like if he was a baby, the cat looked at Light and Light did the same.

"A-Are you L?" Light was afraid of the answer

The cat stared and then nodded, it was heard a gasp from Light.

"Move you ears if you are L" The cat moved them

"Move you back paws if you are L!" The cat looked at his back paws and started moving them

"Look at me and nod i-if you are L" The cat turned and looked directly at Light and Light had his eyes wide.

"HOLY SH*T!" Light jumped back and let go of L. L just felt how he was thrown and then his cat face slammed to the wall and roughly landed on the floor

"_OW! That felt waaayy to real to be dreaming! Well I have to be dreaming! " _With this thought L started hitting his head continuously on the floor.

Everybody started staring at the cat, well not every day you see a cat tied with his mouth taped slamming his face on the floor.

"_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_

In that moment Watari came in with the usual breakfast for L, he was surprised to see all the team in L and Light's room and more, they were all staring at the floor, then he also watched the cat slamming his face on the floor and like everybody in the room, he stared.

Finally Light picked L cat from the floor.

"Hey stop! You are hurting yourself, this is not a dream even if I also want it to be" Light saw cat L with an angry expression and a remarkable red spot on his cat forehead. Light untied L and removed the tape from his mouth. L watched Watari and started to meow obviously since everybody knows cat language they all understand what L said. XD

If he could, L would have face palmed; instead he jumped from Light arms to a shelf and started pointing to the camera

"I think L wants to see this morning's video, to understand what really happened" Light explained to the others.

"Alright, I'll send the video to your computer downstairs" Watari answered and then left, and with him the rest of the taskforce.

"L and I will head downstairs when we finish our breakfast"

"OK, don't take too long" Responded Light's father

Light helped L and left him on top of the trolley and both started eating. Light noticed L wasn't using his left paws for support, but he thought maybe L was trying to grab the food with his hand, now paw.

Once finished Light placed L on the floor again and started heading to the main investigation room, L right behind him, but he was limping, Light noticed this and remembered that the last time they fought, things turned physical and he pulled way to hard the chain, but L never complained, but L didn't need that much his hand (paw) like now.

L was having problem but didn't pay it attention; he will not use his paw too much once he was in the main room, but it hurt and he was starting to limp and was also falling behind, suddenly Light stopped and bend down right in front of L

"Come here, your left paw is bad, I'll carry you" Light said extending his hands

L saw Light's hands and then his face; he then turned his head saying no

"Don't be stupid" Light moved forward and carried L but L started struggling until he settled on Light's arms.

"You gave me quite a few scratches back there, I hope you don't have rabies" Light said facing back at L, he responded by biting Light's finger

"OW! YOU SON OF A-!" and again Light let go of L and he landed on the floor.

"_Ouch, isn't supposed that cats fall standing? What kind of cat am I?"_

"You stupid cat! Why you do that for!" Light was staring angry at L grabbing the injured finger.

Light and neko L decided to show up at HQ, Light with a band aid and L with a tape on his mouth again and clearly not an amused looks on his feline features.

**YAY! Now L is a cat 83 and for those who are now missing Yoru, don't worry, he will be back! ;D**


	7. Scary meetings

**Now let's see what happens with our cute neko L!**

Now in HQ L started pointing at the trolley that was completely empty. Light left L in the trolley and L started pointing at his computer, Light pushed the trolley all the way to his computer until it was right ahead of the table with the computer. L, as smart as he is, jumped to the table with the computer and with his back legs started pushing the keyboard until it was on the trolley and he sat down where the keyboard previously was then he started typing with his tail when a window popped out, it was last night's video tape!

L turned around and started to meow and everybody left what they were doing and approached L's computer. Then the video started with the image of L and Light sleeping, nothing out of the ordinary actually but then Yoru went from his couch to their bed and then on top of L

"Yoru is on top of you! You didn't feel him?" Light said and L glared at him

"I take that as a no"

Then when Yoru was face-to-face with L, Yoru meowed (don't know if it's a real word XD) and then he disappeared. There was a gasp from all the team.

_YORU DISAPPEARED! IN THIN AIR! JUST LIKE THAT! _Some of the thoughts there were but the strangest thing was about to come.

The video continued and L shifted his position and now was asleep on his side when a pair of ears popped out, then there was something that looked like crawling from under the sheet and when it reached the end of the bed, you could see it was a black tail, then L curled up and his figure under the cover slowly was making itself smaller until it was a small little lump.

Everyone was staring at the video and then at L who was certainly unhappy

"Well at least we know what happened, right Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki?"

WWWRRREEEWWW

"RYUZAKI! STOP SCRATCHING THE SCREEN!" Light was desperately trying to separate L from the computer screen since L suddenly launched at it.

Once again L has found himself with tape on his mouth

"_Seriously, this is all they can think of? Well at least I got my revenge"_ L thought and turned around to watch a much scratched Light looking himself at the mirror, hoping L's scratches don't leave marks on his oh-so-precious face

"_Metrosexual"_ L thought still looking at Light

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

The investigation was going well, well not that well, no clues and L was still a cat but he made Watari place numerous cat traps and cameras hoping they could catch Yoru, or at least now he still existed, and try to make (pressure) him to turn L back into human but Light was not very fond of the idea, yes neko L did scratched him but he couldn't talk back at him and start pointing out his suspicions.

"_Oh well, L deserves to be human or whatever he previously was"_

The good news is that L's paw was now healed!

The bad news is that L was currently trying to wake a very asleep Light, yes, even without the chain, since it doesn't fit L anymore, L would follow Light around 24/7 and they still sleep on the same bed, now it was bigger for L but had a bad experience when Light turned and crushed L beneath him.

Now back to the wake-Light-up problem

L meowed right at his ear, no answer

L jumped on top of him, Light started snorting

L started to repeatedly jump on top of Light, still no answer!

"_Damn you! Wake up!" _L was pissed, then an ingenious and malevolent idea occurred to him, he had a mischievous look on his face when he lifted up his paw and then…his claws!

"_Let's see how you handle this!"_ and in a quick and powerful movement L sank his claws right on Light's arm.

"OOWW!" Light felt a sharp pain and jumped making L fall from him to the cold floor.

"_Damn! I still can't land standing! Am I really a cat?"_ L thought after his fall on the floor

"Stupid cat! Stop doing that!" Light was glaring daggers at L

"_Well, guess I'm a cat"_

Finally our favorite human and cat genii arrived at main HQ where a much unexpected surprise awaited for them.

"LIIGGHHHTOOOO!" 36 kg of blonde mass launched at Light sending him straight to the floor.

_WWWRRRREEEEOOOOOWWWW _

L was caught off guard and got scared of Misa's scream and practically flew across the room only to land on someone's face, later recognized as Matsuda.

"Lighto! Misa missed you soo much! Let's go on a date even if the perv is around!" Misa again was constricting Light's air ways, that is, until she realized Light wasn't handcuffed

"Why is Light without the handcuff?" Misa said unclenching Light's neck

"Well Misa, you see…ummm, the thing is, Ryuzaki is a cat" Light responded and a much calmer L approached them.

"So you mean pervy Ryuga is a cat now?" Misa stared at neko L

"SO THAT MEANS LIGHT AND MISA CAN GO ON A DATE WITHOUT PERVY RYUZAKI!" and with that Misa dragged Light with superhuman strength strait to her room, poor Light barely had time to react and L was once again startled by Misa scream and worst now that his ears were more sophisticated.

"_GAH! Can't she SHUT THE HELL UP!" _L is still not used to Misa's screaming AT ALL!

"_I can't leave my two main suspects alone! I'll have to follow after, why me?"_And a small little voice on the back of his head answered(_Because you are freaking detective L! BEST Detective in the WORLD!) "Yeah, Yeah, damn I need to change job" _

L went to Misa's room, he got a problem because he couldn't reach the elevator button but with great perseverance and half an hour of jumping paid off.

Now with Light and Misa

Light was sitting on the couch while Misa was arranging some tea and little biscuits she claimed she baked herself, Light was not trying those biscuits anytime soon, then Misa was right by his side and started to what look like cuddling but Light wasn't very participant to say much.

Light was getting bored and Misa talked a lot, but he preferred a lot more that than what happened next, Misa took advantage of Light's distraction to launch an attack to him and started kissing Light, she then started to move on top of him and both were now lying on the couch kissing, well more like Misa kissing Light and Light to paralyzed to move, her next move was far more scary, buttons where not necessary so Misa was taking care of them as well as some of her clothes.

"_I, Light Yagami, am about to get raped!" _Light started to fight back but the girl was strong and pinned his arm to his sides while still kissing.

"_This can't be happening! I can't be raped...HELP! AAHH!" _

Leaving Light and Misa doing their…private matters.

L was sitting outside Misa's door unaware of the act of delinquency that was happening inside.

"_How to get in? Well I can knock…with my claws, but Misa's voice surely won't let my scratches be heard and they could be anywhere in the entire floor Misa has for herself, hum" _L then remembered a certain cat _"Yoru got inside the building through the ventilation system, maybe I should try that as well" _He lifted his head revealing he was right beneath one of the openings to the ventilation system, the only thing he had to do has open it and then get inside, find an opening to Misa's room and jump in _"Brilliant plan L!"_

PLAN V.S. INTO MISA'S ROOM IS NOW IN PROGRESS!

There was a small table with a big flower vase on top

"_I could use that table as launching site" _L jumped to the table

"_First I must remove the lid and then I just get inside, complete foolproof plan!"_

L was standing right at the end of the table, staring at the lid, ready for a high jump!

_JUMP!_

AND! Unfortunately he didn't make it, a few inches to down and he only got near the wall on the other side.

_DAMN! _

"_Maybe I should get higher"_

L returned to the table and gripped the wall.

"_I will jump and hold onto the wall then I would be higher and just jump to the lid, real foolproof plan!"_

His claws where out, his back legs where retracted, ready for the launch

_JUMP!_

YAY! His claws from his back legs grabbed the wall! Unfortunately his front claws didn't had that much luck, aware of this L decided to still go for the jump to the lid and once again he was lifting through the air.

Then there was a pain on his head, he hit the lid with his head, but now it was open!

L was not so gracefully falling and had his eyes closed, but he managed to land standing.

When he opened his eyes "_YES! I finally made it! I can land standing!" _L started doing this weird dance of going up and down on his paws when a loud noise was heard; the lid had landed to the flower vase making it fall from the table and right in front of L.

WWWWRRRRREEEEAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!

L got scared out of his mind and was once again flying through the air but this time he landed were he wanted, the ventilation system.

"_Well, at least I'm inside now…COUGH…it's so dirty in here! Puff…Now; Misa's room should be on this direction." _

L moved forward until he found a way out, he looked through the lid and saw Misa and Light on the couch in a not very innocent position.

"_Fortunately they are still clothed, should I disturb them?"_

L sat down making him have a better look on the inside of the room it also gave him a better look on Light's face, it was downright scared!

"_He won't mind my interruption"_ and with that L jumped.

….

Light was still struggling with the girl, he was now really scared and wanted to scream for help if Misa hadn't been kissing him madly.

"_YUCK I got lipstick all over me!" _

Light was getting more and more hopeless when a loud noise and a mass of dust landed on the other side of the couch, both turned around and Light took that chance to escape from Misa's hands.

"_THANK GOD!"_

Light approached to the mass of dust to discover a grey cat.

"_What? Cats are invading the whole building!"_

The cat shacked revealing white spots.

"Ryuzaki? Is that you?" Light asked

"_Yes" _meow.

"_MY SAVIOUR!" "_Ryuzaki! How nice to see you!" Light lifted L

"Yeah how nice" Misa murmured from the couch.

L was startled by Light's actions but what really scared him was Light's pedo smile at him. L lowered his ears and shacked lightly.

"Look at you Ryu! You are all dirty! You need a bath right now! Sorry Misa, emergency bath for Ryuzaki we'll have a date some other time!" Light was desperate to get out of the prohibited room.

"B-BUT LIGHT!" Misa didn't want to let Light go, especially for L!

"No Misa, look at him! The poor thing really needs a bath!" Light showed L to Misa, he had a little twitch on his eye. Light left the damned room and headed to their room to give L a proper bath.

"Now let's go get you that bath!" Light said in a cheerful voice

"_P-Pedo s-s-smile" _L had a mayor twitch on his eye after those words.

**WWHHOOO! Biggest chapter until now! Soo, prefer the smaller chapies or don't mind them being longer? I will try to make them not too long, not too short for better reading because yeah, you get tired. -_- **


	8. Stuck

**Now let's keep with the adventures of Light and neko L *-* btw L still have his black eyes with bags under his eyes. :3**

Light and neko L where in the bathroom, Light filling the tub and neko L sitting near the corner trying not to get much of the floor dirty and sneezing from time to time.

"Thank you" Said Light but didn't turn to face L

L meowed and turned his head to the side questioningly.

"For saving me, this sounds embarrassing but I almost got raped back there, so thank you" This time Light turned around and looked at L when he said his thank you.

"Meow!" L smiled at him.

"Now the problem is how am I going to explain to Misa that I don't want to be in such activities with her? It kinda scares me to tell the truth" Light was looking worried.

"Well, the scary thing comes after, time for your bath L!" Light sounded awfully cheerful, he made his way towards L and grabbed him.

Neko L was wide-eyed but still allowed Light to carry him to the tub.

Light realized then, he had complete control over L's bath now! He gave L a mischievous look and poor L didn't realized, he was more focused on splashing the water with his paw.

The truth was that L and Light once had a fight over shampoo, L said it didn't matter what shampoo you used while Light said that his honey scent shampoo was THE BEST EVER!

Light grabbed the bottle of shampoo and opened it, in that instant a honey smell entered L's nose and he turned around to look at his biggest nightmare.

Light with a creepy grin on his face and the shampoo bottle on his and as he mercilessly poured it directly al L. L wanted to escape but Light's other hand stopped him.

"_AAHH! It has way to much perfume! He is trying to kill me again!" _L started to move to get free but stopped when Light started to massage him, in his back, paws and his ears. Strangely enough L liked being caressed on the back of his ears.

"_Perhaps because I'm a cat now I like it" _L thought, then L made something he had never thought he would do, he started purring. Yes, Big Detective L was purring on his main suspect's caresses.

"He he your purring! And I thought you didn't like baths!" Light said and L glared at him.

Light finished to bath and dry L when Watari entered the room

"Hello Watari!" "MEOW!" L jumped from the bed and ran to Watari then he started to climb on Watari's leg until he reached his chest and Watari carried him.

"Hello there! I brought a gift for you" Watari responded while petting L on the head.

"MEOW!" L replied happily

Watari opened his suitcase and inside was what it looked like a small screen.

Both Light and neko L looked at it questioningly. O_O? o.o?

"It's touch screen, you may use it for communication, I suppose you can still write, am I right?" Watari took the thingy out of the suitcase and placed it ahead of L.

L put his paw on it and a small dot appeared, he moved his paw and painted a line, L's ears peered up and started to enthusiastically draw random lines on it.

"Umm, L, *cough* sto-, L!" Watari raised his voice and L immediately retreat his paw and looked at Watari with down ears Light also stared at Watari shocked.

"This is only for communication purposes" Watari said and then he left the room leaving Light and neko L staring at the door. Light looked at L and L returned to make drawing on his screen, he pressed the delete button and made a little stick man that looked like grabbing his hair, next to it, it said -Light-

"HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Light looked at the ugly drawing neko L made and how he was laughing lightly.

"Erase that!" Light bent down and pressed the delete button, L saw his master piece gone and his ears went down, his eyes grew wide and small tears were forming on his big black eyes as he stared at Light with a deep sadden look.

Light instantly felt guilty.

"Here" He bent down again and remade L's drawing. "Happy?"

L looked at it and said no with his head.

"WHAT? IT'S A COMPLETE MASTER PIECE! EVEN BETTER THAN YOURS!" Never complain about Light Yagami's drawings!

Neko L laughed and jumped on Light's lap; he approached his face and gave him a small lick on his cheek. Light was shocked at L's behavior and stared at him but L was still laughing.

(Imagine a cat laughing XD)

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Today was a special day, well at least for Watari; he was having a day off! :D

He was currently on the main entrance with L right beside him, he was a cat, he shouldn't be that worried about his identity being discovered.

L jumped into a nearby desk and meowed at Watari saying "good bye" and "have a nice day". Watari responded by petting L's head and L purred and lean into the touch, he was actually happy, being the backbone of L is hard work and he could do everything at his age. L has always admired Watari so it would be nice of him to allow him a well deserved rest.

With Watari and the rest of the taskforce gone, L and Light were bored and hungry they both went to the kitchen, Light carrying L's screen. Once there Light made himself a sandwich and gave L a piece of cheesecake, L wrote on his screen.

"Thank you :3" L used his tail or his paw to write and was getting used to it.

While they were eating, L was making drawings with his tail, he first draw Watari with his usual black outfit, then he made his L insignia and finally another stick man, this time the stick man had a thumbs up and was winking and saying "Light Yagami loves his hidden porno magazines!"

Light choked when he saw the drawing.

"Hey! That is personal!" Light grabbed the screeny and erased the picture, he then started drawing, a moment later he showed his drawing to L. Another stick man, well more like a round stick man, this one was round and had a fork on his hand and all kind of sweets around him. The round man said, "If you use your head you won't get fat!" Below it said "BEWARE! CANDYZILLA ON THE LOSE!"

L hissed at him. "Oh yeah, can't believe I missed that!" Light draw something else and show it to L one more time, this time the round man had ears on top of his head and a tail. "Sorry I forgot you current…umm…nature jajaja" XD.

L pissed at his comment grabbed the screen with his mouth and pulled it, Light felling the pull, pushed back, both were fighting over the screen and they fail to notice Light's flavored drink and with a hard push they both made the glass vase to fall and shatter.

"_Oh-oh"_ Both thought and stared angrily at each other.

"It was your fault!"

HHIIISSS!

"NO, it was you who started it!"

HIIIIIIISS!

"GO CLEAN IT UP!"

HHHEEEE!

"Right you can't"

HHHHHHEEEEEE!

"I said ALRIGHT!"

Now we have both of them heading to a small closet were all the cleaning stuff is, L was leading the way when he heard.

"It was your fault" Light said in a quiet tone but L heard him with his super ears

HHEE!

"Just take me to the damn cleaning room!"

L briefly stared at him and then pointed to a door ahead of him, Light opened it and it was dark and full of cleaning stuff. Light entered the room and said.

"Now I have to go clean up your mess"

L was standing behind him; he got angry and jumped on Light's back digging his claws. Light felt L on his back and tried to take him off but he hit the door and closed it behind them. With the sound of the door both stopped, they hadn't turned on the light since the one in the hall was enough. Light went were he supposed the door was, he grabbed the door handle and noticed it was locked… from outside.

"L…we are stuck"

WREOW!

"GET YOU PAWS OFF ME!"

**CHAN-CHAN-CHAAN! Now the geniis are locked :D and it was your fault Light ¬¬ HOW YOU DARE BLAME CUTE LITTLE NEKO L! DX  
**


	9. closets and cake!

**I decided to put my lazy ass to work, sorry for late update but Christmas is tough MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! :D **

Now more calmed, Light found the light switch and L jumped to Light's shoulders.

"Now we have some light at least but how do we get out? Watari is out and everyone else in the building is most likely asleep and on another floor, I could break the door down!"

L quickly said no, the thing is, this was not a normal closet, behind all the shelves there was an entrance to a panic room and to make things safer the door of the closet was a magnet door so just Light won't be able to break it down, it was designed to survive even minor explosions, yes all in one door that looked like a simple wooden door, lucky them to have come to this specific closet right? XD

L jumped from Light's shoulders to a nearby shelf where the cleaning things were kept, L venture deeper trying to find were the entrance of the panic room was.

"_I think Watari said it was over…HERE! FOUND IT!"_ L saw a button and clicked it and then he hated himself from being a cat.

"_SHIT! It has a fingerprint scanner, only allowing entrance for Watari and me but now I don't have any thumbs!" _L thought while looking at his paws.

Light moved in between some shelves and saw L staring at the scanner and understood their problem.

"Thumbs up for L and his lack of thumbs!" Light said making a thumbs up to L who glared at him intently. "Guess my thumb won't work, right?"

L didn't pay him attention and went higher into the shelf, until he found what he was looking for, two blankets; he grabbed them and threw them to Light.

"You actually expect us to sleep in here?" Light said.

"Meow" L's nod was his answer and he curled up right on the shelf

"There is another blanket up there for you right?" Light said after noticing L was sleeping over the shelf

"Meow" L nodded again but Light didn't know L was lying.

"_Light's OCD won't let him sleep on the floor, better if he sleeps on top of the blanket and he probably will get cold so he better have both the blankets, I'm a fur ball so I shouldn't be that worried" _It was L's reasons for lying and staying without blanket.

It was late midnight when Light woke up; honestly the floor wasn't that comfortable, so he stood up and went to check if L was awake so he could have company on his lack of sleep.

Light grabbed a flashlight he found nearby and turned it on facing the ceiling so he won't scare L by pointing the light at him, he approached were L was and saw that L was tightly curled up on a piece of cloth L managed to find and on top of all he was shivering.

"_What? L said he had a blanket why is he on that piece of cloth?"_ Light thought

Meanwhile, L was feeling cold but he tried not to pay too much attention to it, he only curled up even tighter when suddenly he felt two arms around him and then being carried to someplace warm, it was Light that was pulling him near his chest and then covered both with the blanket.

"I really don't want to be charged of animal abuse, besides it would prove my mom was right when she said I couldn't take care of another living thing besides my sister" Light said while putting the cover over the both of them.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Watari was on the main entrance

"L! I'm back! I have a present for you!" Watari said cheerfully but no one answered him. Watari walked through the building and found no one either so he decided to go check the cameras.

Watari was shocked when he checked yesterday's footage

"_I only go for a day and this is what they do!"_ Watari thought

L was deep asleep when he felt a warm hand caress the back of his ears, strangely that hand felt familiar so L started purring, when he finally opened his eyes he saw Watari kneeling in front of him, L's ears immediately peeked up and ran towards Watari and jumped on him giving him several licks all over his face and nuzzling over Watari's neck said man just laughed and pet L on the head.

Light didn't take long to wake up, L was meowing a lot, when he saw the door opened and the touching moment between L and Watari and Light couldn't help to be moved by the scene, L was showing some emotions for once!

"I hope Yagami-kun took good care of you Ryuzaki" Watari said to L

"MEOW!" L responded and went from Watari to Light, who was still on the floor, and rubbed his face against Light, Light laughed and also caressed L's head.

"I guess he did, are you hungry? I'll make breakfast" Watari said and L immediately ran to the kitchen.

Once L entered the kitchen a sweet smell entered his nose, he closed his eyes trying to pinpoint where the smell was coming from when he opened his eyes he saw one big present box on the counter, L eyes glistened and jumped next to the big box and kept smelling it.

Light and Watari didn't take long to catch up with L who was now doing circles around the box smelling it and poking it with his paw.

"You found your present Ryusaki" Watari told L and L's eyes went to Watari with big sparkles on them.

Light helped on the unwrapping of the present because L was mercilessly scratching it, once opened L's eyes went even bigger than usual.

The gift was a strawberry cheesecake from L's favorite bakery, L's face was priceless and made both Watari and Light smile ^_^ n_n

L slowly approached the cake and sat down right next to it, still in trance of the shock, suddenly L raised his head, opened his mouth revealing his fangs and…completely sank his face in the cake!

Now Light's and Watari's face was priceless! O_O o_o L's whole face was inside the cake! There was some movement meaning L was chewing inside the cake, both Watari and Light exchanged surprised looks.

L finally took his face outside of the cake, he was so grateful to Watari that he jumped at him but was stopped mid air by Watari himself

"You have you face covered in cake" It was Watari's only response and returned L back to his cake and L once again happily sank his face entirely on the face.

Light got a chance to see how Watari face palmed at L's actions and couldn't help but laugh.

**Yay freedom! I'll try to update fast…put my lazy ass to work from time to time! **

**And for last…I need help from bleach fans D: check my profile ;D have some questions. Thank you n_n**


	10. Ice cream :9

It was midnight and everyone was peacefully sleeping, all except a certain detective neko, there was a thunderstorm outside and even if it sounds embarrassing to L…he was afraid of them.

L was curled up in a ball trembling underneath the sheets, usually he sought Watari for comfort, Watari would give him a nice cup of hot chocolate and when little he would sleep with L making the detective more relaxed but now there was no Watari, he could go look for him but…

BBOOOMMM!

L instantly trembled again, he couldn't look for Watari because he could barely move from the spot he was!

BBBOOOMMM!

L tried to curl up even more, then when he heard Light groan and turned, this time facing L, and neko L got an idea, he was once again beneath the sheets, a little lump in the sheets, the little lump started to get close to Light slowly…

BBBOOOMMM!

The little lump flinched but returned to his previous activities, once he reached Light, L slowly got close to his chest.

BBBOOOMMM!

L got scared again and immediately pressed himself against Light. Light was deep asleep and unconsciously confused L with a plushie, he wrapped an arm around L and pulled him closer to him making neko L more relaxed and comfortable, soon neko L was also deep asleep.

The next morning Light was starting to wake up, he felt his plushie and hugged him tighter but he didn't know that his "plushie" was alive and was suffocating.

"Me-eow" L tried to wake Light but Light turned around taking L with him.

L struggled until Light realized his plushie was alive and more importantly…was L!

"Oh God!" Light released L who stumbled on the bed only to fall on his back completely knocked out

L: x.x

"Ryuzaki? Are you alright?" Light said worried

L: x.x

"R-Ryuzaki please answer me!" Light put his hand over L's belly and lightly shake him; a little movement from L's tail was his only response

L: x.x

Light once again rubbed L's belly, this time his response was L's paws started to move.

L: x.x

Light got an idea, he started to tickle L but what he didn't know was that L was quite ticklish, neko L came round and moved frenetically.

Light started to laugh and let L go since he was conscious again.

"He he, sorry about that, are you okay?" Light said to L while rubbing the back of his head ashamed.

L took a big breath and then turned to Light

"Meow" L nodded and rubbed his head against Light's cheek.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast!" Light said and both genii went running to the kitchen

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Some weeks have past and all of the taskforce noticed a change of L and Light, they were more close know, L and Light worked together, L would sit on Light's lap while Light used his computer, L sometimes would meow to point something out to Light and both of them were awesome together, they recently discovered a connection of Kira to the Yotsuba Company. Everybody congratulated them which bring us to our current situation, since there was finally a clue; they decided to take a small break.

Neko L was against his biggest enemy!

The Mean Fur Ball! That L never caught!

Light was playing with L on top of a mat, Light had a cat toy, it was a stick with a thread and in the end it was a white fur ball, like a fishing rod, only this one caught neko L.

Every time Light grabbed that toy L's eyes grew wider than usual and immediately got hypnotized by it, he desperately tried to catch it but Light would always snatch it away from him, Light even learned how to make L do a mortal jump.

L and Light had a relationship like owner and pet, which worried Light's father because, yes Light looked happy but he must remember now and then that the cat he was currently playing with was not his pet, he was a human, the best detective of the world to be more exact, the L that had big suspicion of him but for now it will be neko L and Light

L was panting; Light had made him do three mortal jumps in a row after what felt like four hours of jumping for the fur ball, there were actually playing for half hour only.

"How about we go get some ice cream?" Light said after noticing L's exhaustion

L's ears peered up and jumped into Light's arm

Once in the kitchen Light grabbed a bowl and placed a small ball of vanilla ice cream while he grabbed an ice cream cone and served himself.

L had already finished his ice cream but he wanted more, he then saw that Light was eating a nice big delicious ice cream all by himself so he approached Light slowly and when close enough, L started liking the ice cream on the opposite side of Light.

Light was lost in thought and was staring at the wall of the kitchen in front on him so he didn't notice he was sharing his ice cream with L, in a moment Light wandered in his thoughts and stopped eating, L of course didn't, once his mind came back from the moon he tried to lick his ice cream when he noticed L had his face inside his cone eating his vanilla ice cream!

"Ryuzaki!" Light snatched the cone away from L who had his mouth full of ice cream and was staring intently at the cone in Light's hand.

Light saw his cone

"I can't eat this anymore" Light look at L angrily but L's face was more of hopeful than guilty and Light had no other choice but to give the rest of his cone to L

"You owe me one you know" Light said to L but L was more focused on his ice cream X3

**YAY! I know I said that updates would come faster but…I think I will have writer's block O_O I just need to organize some ideas and that's it! Here comes the climax! :O**


	11. MeoI mean, Hello again

**Sorry for late update! I just got back to school and as a greeting, all my teachers left homework every day! It's been a torture and my free time I used it to sleep because I've been sleeping for 6 hours a day! *eye twitch* but apart from my personal traumas...enjoy the chapie ^w^  
**

It was a new day at HQ and things have changed a lot, Aizawa was no longer with them and the taskforce were no more than simple civilians, but despite the looses there were new comrades, yes, L had called for Aiber and Wedy which leads us to our current time.

L was sitting in front of his usual computer, thinking carefully about his next move, he knew Kira was among those Yotsuba people he just needed for Wedy and Aiber to finish the job he assigned to them. L's thinking was interrupted by a bright W that appeared on L's computer

"Ryuzaki, Miss Misa is looking for Light very intently" The computer said…Watari said.

"LIGHTO!" L could hear Misa and he was sure she was 2 floors above from them

"Oh my GOD! Ryuzaki, what are we going to do? What am I going to do? I'm not mentally prepared for this!" Light started panicking, just then L jumped to Light's shirt and scratched him across him face giving him a cat bitch-slap.

Light calmed down after that "Thank you, sorry about my outburst"

L mewled in comprehension.

"Now that I'm calmed, what am I going to do? Misa won't stop searching me and I certainly don't want to be running around the building like a mad man"

L responded by heading towards the staircase, Light saw L and decided to follow. L pointed at the elevator and Light press the up bottom while L jumped to his shoulder.

"_LIGTHO! WHERE ARE YOU?" _Misa's voice was once again heard this time, at a closer distance.

"HOLY SHI-" Light's scream was interrupted by a tail wrapped around his mouth, Light saw L in his shoulder sending him a glare, Light relaxed and L removed his tail, soon the elevator doors were open and both entered the elevator.

Once there L pointed to the elevator buttons, Light walked there and extended his arm, L went from Light's shoulder to his hand until he could reach the buttons, he clicked several ones and a new panel was shown with numbers from 0 to 9, Light saw how L wrote 23-01-20-01-18-09 just then the elevator started moving, Light realized what L typed 'Watari' each number corresponding a letter on the alphabet.

"Smart one Ryuzaki"

Once the elevator doors opened Light saw a room with many screens showing many part of the building, and in the middle, a chair with a man sitting, the chair moved letting Light see an old man better known as Watari, L jumped from Light's shoulder and ran to his father figure who received him with open arms letting L jump and purr on his lap.

"Good evening Ryuzaki, Light"

"Meow"

"Good evening Watari" Light responded.

"My guess is that you are hiding from Miss Amane, am I right?" Watari said while caressing L who was purring and rubbing his face against Watari.

"Am I that obvious?" Light said a little nervous

"_LIGHTO WERE ARE YOU!" _ Misa's voice was heard from one of the speaker and both Light and L flinched at the high-pitched voice.

_Can we stay with you for a while? _"Meow?" L pressed his paw against Watari making him look at L and L made the cat version of puppy eyes. (A/N: Like puss in boots of shrek)

"You can stay here as long as you want" Watari responded and ruffled L's hair affectionately

"Thank you Watari, I really appreciate it" Light said and bowed to Watari

"There is no problem, to your right there is the entrance to a small living room with a TV and some of Ryuzaki's movies and several of my old ones" Watari pointed at the right door "and to your left is the entrance to my kitchen..." as soon as Watari mentioned kitchen L ran directly at it disappearing immediately "...were Ryuzaki is much too happy to enter as you may see"

"He is hungry by the looks of it"

"Yes, there is where I prepare all of his desserts; it is only natural for him to be attracted to such place"

"He he, I'll leave you now Watari, I'm going to check if Ryuzaki left something for me or if the kitchen still looks like a kitchen"

"If you please" Watari said and returned to his labor.

Light walked towards the kitchen were L already had a bowl of strawberries along side with a bowl full of chocolate and also next was a small plate.

L would grab a strawberry, sink it on the chocolate and then place it on the small plate so he could start eating it. Light went towards L and grabbed the strawberry L had just made.

"Thank you"

L only hissed at Light and prepared himself a new strawberry

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

L and Light went back to their room once Misa got tired of looking for Light in all the building, twice.

Once back Light gave L his usual bath and dry, next he took his bath and put his pajamas, L was waiting for Light like a faithful pet, or a good friend at this point even L was acting like a pet.

Light lay down and hugged L tightly on his chest; L purred and quickly gave in to sleep.

….

Light woke up to a tickling sensation in his nose; he was regaining consciousness so he was too lazy to open his eyes

_L is probably asleep in front of my face, yeah it's probably him _Light thought and went back to sleep.

Sometime later he felt movement near his legs, like a tail, once again Light recovered a bit of consciousness.

_L is probably asleep near my legs again, it's just his tail then_ Light thought and hugged his pillow, and oddly enough his pillow didn't feel like a pillow,

_Wait, how is L in front of my face and also near my legs? he is not that long, and what's wrong with this pillow?_ curious Light opened his eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Light screamed and jumped away from his "pillow" leaving him sitting against the headboard of the bed, the sheet covered the intruder and suddenly it started to move, Light was too scared to move.

The sheet rose like in a creepy horror movie but then the sheet fell revealing a very human L

Light was wide-eyed "AAAAAHHHHH!" but screamed again.

"Light, what are y-" L said and was surprised by the sound of his voice, he immediately covered his mouth only to feel fingers on his hairless face, quickly he moved his hand so he could see it and found out he indeed had a hand.

L quickly felt all of his body realizing he was human again. L's eyes turned wide in joy

"I'm-I'm…I'm" L suddenly stood up and screamed lifting his arm

"I'm human!"

"You're naked!" Light screamed with his face red and threw a pillow towards L's private parts so he could cover them

"Oh, sorry Light" L said embarrassed, both stayed in silence until L broke the silence with a small laugh and a big smile

"Light, I'm human again!"

Light's eyes went wide again and was staring at L

"Well not entierly" Light answered

"What do you mean?"

"You should touch the top of your face...and your butt"

L did it only to find a pair of cat-like ears instead of the human ones he should have, next his hand went to his lower back and felt a tail.

_A TAIL! _

L went to complete silence, but then

"Well then, I'm half-human at least" L still was happy

"Yes you are, oh joy"

**WWOOHHOO! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for late update but school is driving me crazy! And still is so please forgive me if I don't make quick updates, ToT but don't worry, I'll do my best! Promise! Oohh and comment about the chapie…yay L is human again! Will L and Light still have his friendship even if L is no longer the calmed, cute cat he was? Find out on next one *u***


	12. Morning Humans

**WWOOO School is finally over! still…please be patient with me T-T**

Having finally finished checking his new body L, along with Light, went downstairs to main HQ.

"LIGHT! MISA HAS FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Misa screamed and launched herself on to Light.

Light of course was paralyzed by fear, until a hard tug from his shirt took him out of danger but unfortunately this meant Misa went straight to the floor.

"ugh…LIGHT!" Misa cried and screamed from the floor

Light turned around and silently thanked L who was still grabbing him by his shirt once L let go he stared walking to his chair

"Miss Misa I remind you we are still working on the case, why are you here in the first place?" L asked

"Well Misa Misa was looking for her Lighto and I get bored in my ro-" It was in that moment that Misa saw L

"OMG L HAS NEKO EARS! OMG KAWAIIII!" Misa screamed from the very bottom of her lungs

L ears contracted agains his face and covered them with his hands.

"_You ever heard anything about sensitive ears woman!" _ L's ears hurt and he shut his eyes close, bad idea, L didn't see the blond woman launching herself again but this time not at Light but at him!

"KAWAI!" Misa glomped L and hugged him tightly "KAWAI! KAWAI! KAWAI!"

L could barely breathe and he couldn't get away from Misa's hugs. Light just watched this weird display and couldn't help but let out a small laugh

Poor L was still struggling and out of pure feline instinc he had left…he bit Misa, yes he opened his mouth and bit Misa on her arm. Misa let out a scream and finally released L who stumbled all the way to his chair but still landed on the ground

"RYUZAKY YOU MEANIE! I JUST HUGGED YOU!" Misa complained to L with tears on her eyes

"That wasn't a hug you crazy woman! You were trying to kill me!" L said from the floor

Misa stomped her foot and yelled at L "nu-uh! It was a hug!"

"Hugs don't choke people!" L pointed at her accusingly

"Well I hug Lighto that way and he has never complained!" Misa turned to see Light with sparkly eyes "Right my Light-kun?"

Light was out of words "uh-ehem-" Light mumbled incoherently while scratching the back of his head.

"LIGHT!"

"Stop screaming! My ears get hurt!" L once again covered his neko ears.

The room seemed to calm down until

"OMG! Ryuzaki is not a cat anymore!" Misa said

Both L and Light facepalmed at the same time

"You really just notice it now?" L said still on the floor

Just then the doors opened and the task force came in.

"Look Look! Pervy Ryuzaki is not a cat anymore!" Misa said poiting at L like if he was some weird animal

"Oh yes you are right, welcome back Ryuzaki or half-human Ryuzaki" Soichiro said

"Yes Yes! I notice it the moment I saw him!" Misa said with a confidente voice

Once again our geniis face palmed

"Isn't he cute? Well not as cute as my Light but now I can see him without wanting to comb his hair! It matches his ears now!" Misa hugged Light's arm while watching L

At the word comb L paled even more, his ears lowered and his left eye started to lightly twitching.

"Well I think that is enough Ryuzaki related talk, we need to get back to work" Aizawa stepped forward and went to his unfinished work

"He is right" L remarked and finally stood up "Please get back to your work and Misa has to go to her room" Misa was about to complain but L continued "If she doesn't go willingly I'll have to use light force and once in her room she will be restrained by a chain only allowing her to move around the room."

Misa closed her mouth and started pouting. "You still owe me a date with Light eh Ryuzaki!" Misa said while going up to the elevator

"I'll keep it in mind" L said softly even if Misa couldn't hear him anymore "Anyways now that I am back to my human form or at least most of it, things will go back to normal meaning you and I will get chained again Light"

Light looked at L wide-eyed but now the idea of being chained to L wasn't that terrifying. _"We are friends now...right?"_

"Whatever you say Ryuzaki" Light agreed and the chain was once again placed

**WWOOOFF finally an update! I'm still sorry updates are coming late but I promise to do my best! So now about chapie…yes L's first day as a half-human and half-neko! It was more like a Ryuzaki-Misa-Light interaction but I wanted to make a kind of funny chapie. As you can see he will remain with some feline characteristics XD**


	13. Cake Challenge!

**So long since last update D: doing my best people! Please enjoy nwn oohh and I made a mistake last chapie…I mentioned Aizawa but I forgot I kicked him out already 'n_n will change it later XD**

Everyone on HQ was working hard, Light was working on the computer with L by his side, L was sitting like he usually does only this time the back side of the chair was in front of him and he used it to put his hands on while his tailed moved freely around the floor, even after getting his human body back (well with some new additions) some habits were still there, like now both L and Light were using the same computer since they realized it was better working that way.

"And as you can see Yotsuba has had an increase of his capital in a 20%" Light said showing L his chart.

"Well done Light-kun but you did this chart with the public information about the company right?"

"Yes I did is something wrong?"

"Not really but please do another one, only that this one please use this information" L said while he grabbed the keyboard and with a few clicks a new and more complete info showed up

"What is this?" Asked Light

"Being L has certain privileges, for example I can have access to any main data of any company, although not many know about this, most time I just hack the system which is easier if you ask me" L responded

"That is amazing"

"AAGGHH!" L screamed and flinched, scaring Light in the process

Both genii looked behind L, L with an angry expression on his face, standing there was no other than Matsuda who was running around with some papers and failed to notice L's tail moving on the floor and with great agility he stepped on L's tail

Matsuda looked scared "I'm so sorry Ryuzaki! I promise to look were I'm going next time!"

"You better" L responded and Matsuda immediately left. L lifted his tail off the floor while he watched Matsuda run off then he felt someone touch his tail just were Matsuda has stepped on, L was about to scratch the idiot who dared touch his tail! Until he saw it was Light

"You seem to have nothing broken…" Light said and L didn't scratched him since he seemed to be worried about him "…that is good I thought we might have to take you to the vet"

_Eeeekkk crash!_

Forget the worried part, L took his tail back from Light's hand and slapped him with his tail right on the face

"I don't need a vet Light-kun thank you very much" L then ignored Light for the next 10 minutes until…

"Okay guys lunch break" Light said and the Taskforce went out to take their much deserved rest. L immediately looked up to Light.

"Lunch? Will there be cake?" L said wide-eyed

"You just ate cake five minutes ago!"

"That, Light-kun, was a cupcake not a cake and yesterday you promised to bake me a cake when lunch break arrived since you are certain your mom's cake recipe is the best"

"It is the best!"

"Light-kun I'm terribly sorry to inform you that you are not a cake expert" L said with even a sad face

"And let me guess, you are a cake expert?" Light crossed his arms while responding to L

"How many different cakes have you eaten besides your mother's cake?" L challenged Light

Light scratched the back of his head "W-Well besides my mom's cake I have… I have eaten some cakes at birthday parties! Or some special event cake, umm wedding cakes as well"

"Oh poor Light-kun you are still an amateur" L said downcast and Light frowned "Me on the contrary, I am a cake lover thus I have tasted lots of cake, different kinds of cake from all across the world therefore I think I can call myself a cake expert" L smiled although for Light was a creppy smile

"Well what better way to prove the superiority of my mom's cake recipe than with a cake expert?" Light said and stood up from his chair and got close to L challenging him

L stood up as well "That is a good idea Light-kun; I accept your challenge, let's see how good mommy's cake is"

**WWOOO cake challenge! w I hope you didn't miss me XD so this one will begin the cake challengeee! Well next chapie you will know the result **


	14. Stupid Yummy Cake

**Yes the cake challenge continueees!**

L was sitting on one of the kitchen tables watching Light make the magnificent mommy cake, a cake that L didn't know the flavor, but who cares? He is a cake expert!

"Is it done yet?" L was getting bored and hungrier

"This cake is very special so of course it takes time" Light responded without facing L

"You forgot the recipe, didn't you?" L said in a bored expression

"Did not!" _Ok maybe some part including the main ingredient_.

"Light I'm hungry"

"Perfection takes time and I have to be extra careful since I'm not my mother"

"Is that why you take so much time with your hair?"

"Hey! Let the hair out of this" Light whirled around and pointed at L with the whisk on his hand

Half hour later Light came with a coconut cake and gave a piece to L who immediately took out some big glasses and started inspecting the cake

"L, you don't wear glasses"

"Well I thought I would look wiser with them"

"You look stupid"

"Sorry for taking this seriously, you were doing your best on that cake so I decided I would do my best in judging it too so I'll be even pickier"

L then proceeded to watch the cake, poke the cake, smell the cake!

"For God sakes just eat it dammit!" Light yelled

"Ok! Calm you hormones!"

L then proceeded to take a bite…and everything went a girly pink color and little bubbles showed up, unfortunately for L this was the best coconut cake he had ever tasted, not the best cake ever but close enough.

Light saw L's eyes go wide and he smirked. _Of course he loves it, I'm always right._

"So what is the verdict, cake master?" Light asked innocently

_Damn you Yagami!_

"It was quite delightful" L plainly responded whipping his mouth with a napking

"Only delightful? I thought you were serious on this judging, thought you would give me more details about it or some advices to make it better" Light once again asked with an innocent smile

"That is my judgment, don't question it"

"Well that is a very lame judgment! Tell me what you really think!"

"No will not!"

"Yes you will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"For God sakes! It was the best coconut cake I've ever tasted! Happy?" L said but then he crossed his arms and started pouting

"Was that so difficult?"

"Yes it was!" L said loudly with spoon pointing directly at Light

"You may have the rest of the cake just save me one piece"

"Yes! I mean, thank you Light for your consideration" L said and bowed respectfully and dug in the cake.

Light checked his watch

"Holy shit! Break was over 10 minutes ago! We are late!"

"But I'm still eating my cake!" L pouted

"Take it with you, you always eat cake anyway"

"Good point, let's head back"

Once the genii were back they were surprised to see Wedy and Aiber there

"Good! I was just about to call you to get here" L said "I have a plan now that we have reduced the investigation to the Yotsuba group" L went to his chair and sat down

"First we-"

"Ryuzaki, Matsuda's belt is sending a signal"

L turned to the computer "From where?"

"From Yotsuba"

L started to massage his temples

"Ok he is dead, now what was your plan?" Aiber said

"Unfortunately I can't continue with my initial plan since Matsuda was nice enough to screw it up, I swear if he gets out of there I'll scratch him" L said annoyed

"_If _he gets out? Ryuzaki are we not going to save him?" Light asked

"Do we have too?" L responded in a child like voice

"Yes we have! He is part of the team!" Light said with confidence

"Well we do need someone to bring me coffee" L said but in a low voice

"Alright we will save stup- I mean, Matsuda but you cannot interfere when I decide to scratch him okay?" L said to the whole team

"You got it, I won't stop you" Aiber said

"Good, now I need a plan"

_(Some phone calls later)_

"Alright, I have a plan!"

_(A plan told later)_

"Ryuzaki you can't be serious" Light said

"Well yes I am" L responded calmly

"You are not throwing Matsuda over a building!"

"Yes I will and he will get caught so I don't see what is wrong with it"

"You just want to get him scared out of his mind, don't you?"

"Well he deserves it! Besides he should be thankful I agreed on saving his ass"

"You don't even know the consequences of your actions!"

"Yes I do! They are not that bad; he is just not going to live on apartments with balconies anymore and will have a slight fear of heights, well maybe not a slight fear, but is nothing out of the ordinary if you ask me"

"I still don't like that plan"

"Well if you have a better plan without him getting killed later by Kira, then please share"

And so kitty got Light's tongue, yeah he didn't have another plan and would take some time for him to create one better than L's but they were short in time

"Fine, you can push him off the building" Light surrendered

"I wish I could, unfortunately I'll be a paramedic" L pouted once again

**Yay! Im not dead lovely people! (And hope not to be in the future) so here I bring you a new chapie! Hope you enjoy it! Yes L has some sort of hatred towards Matsuda and that may be my influence, hey Matsuda is not that brilliant and I need someone to make fun of XD sorry Matsu.**


	15. Kitty senses!

**Once again sorry for late update D: but right now my mind is filled with The Avengers movie! I looooove them sooo much! I can't stop thinking about it! I already have fave pairings, characters and fave characters to several categories because I can't choose one! D: I'm also currently in love with chris hemsworth, chris evans and tom hiddleton, so yeah, that is just how crazy I am, anyways enjoy the chapie n_n and sorry for the fangirl collapse just now O_o can't help it.**

"Guys thank you so much for saving my life!" a relieved Matsuda said on the drive back to HQ.

"Well not entirely, just a small recommendation, don't get close to Ryuzaki" Aiber said.

"Why not?"

"Just saying, if you want to stay alive you should keep your distance"

Matsuda was scared when he entered HQ, and he should be.

"So then we install cameras and all that stuff got it? Now please excuse me because I have an idiot to-" L said while he turned around and once he saw Matsuda.

"You idiot! Why were you in Yotsuba? Now my foolproof plan is ruined! It was foolproof and you managed to ruin it!" L was yelling at Matsuda and was going towards him to give him his scratch but Light was pulling the chain preventing the cat-man to get close to Matsuda

"Don't stop me Yagami! I was going to be allowed to scratch him!" L yelled

"I thought you were joking! You can't scratch Matsuda!" Light screamed at L

"Since when do I make jokes?" L replied

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki! I'm sorry! I thought it was a good idea!" Matsuda said while kneeling and putting his hands together begging for L's forgiveness

"Alright, alright, now get up from the floor! There is no need to be such a drama queen" L said going completely back to normal and back to his computer.

Light could only watch in disbelief

"_Matsuda is the drama queen? And what the well was that mood swing?"_

"Now, let us work on fixing Matsuda's screw up"

o.o.o.o.o.o Several weeks later of fixing Matsu's screw up o.o.o.o.o.o.o (Warning, crack part ahead, serious crack also only putted the name of the person who said it, that is me being lazy)

"We have to arrest them!" Chief Yagami

"No!" L

"I can be a witness in court!" Matsu :D

"Shut up Matsuda, we have to see them kill someone!" L

"No we can't! Arrest them!" Chief

"No!" L

"I'm going to make the heroic phone call!" Light

"It's not a heroic phone call if you don't use my 'for-heroic-phone-calls' phone, this one can't be traced, so you need my phone otherwise you would be making just a regular phone call" L

"Fine! Give me your stupid phone!" Light

"It's 'for-heroic-phone-calls' phone, learn how to say it.

(One super-epic-heroic phone call later…)(Also end of crack part)

"Good, so now Light-kun has given us some time, still I believe we should split into teams, sorry Light-kun but I'm going to have to drag you around even if you're not part of my team but I'm not taking out the chain" L said while going towards the elevator and dragging Light behind

…In the elevator…

"Were are we going?" Light asked L

"We are going to Misa Amane's room" L replied calmly

"Oh…WHAT?" Light flinched at looked at L "WHY ARE WE GOING?"Light said scared

"You'll see soon enough" L said when the elevator doors opened and he dragged Light in

"Hmmhmm hmmmmm!" Misa was humming in her room when he saw the elevator's doors open

"Light! You are here for our date? Oh right, Ryu-cat will be there too, how mean you are Ryu-cat" Misa said and glared at L

"Misa Amane" L quickly approached her and nearly hit her with his head "Do you love Light Yagami?"

However Misa instead of replying, she let her eyes go from L's eyes to the top of his head were his cute neko-ears were.

"Stop staring at my ears!" L was and flattened his ears were they were fully covered by L's hair but that didn't stop Misa, her eyes then went from L's head to L's side were his neko-tail was lightly wagging, L quickly wrapped his tail around him and below his shirt

"Stop looking at my tail!" L said angrily

"You have any idea how wrong that sounds?" Light said behind L

L sighed, "Just answer the question woman! Do you love him or not?"

"Of course I do" Misa said in her loud voice

"But you also support Kira and Light wants to catch Kira, Misa Amane, time to choose, Light Yagami or Kira?" L said.

"Well I am grateful to Kira but I love Light! So I chose Light" Misa answered

"Were are you going with this Ryuzaki?" Light asked

"Well to this, Misa Amane, would you like to help Light in his heroic quest to catch Kira?"

"YES!" Misa screamed

"WHAT?" Light O_o "You can't be serious! Misa could be in danger!"

"Aw Light-kun is worried about me! Don't worry I can take care of myself!"

"You see Light-kun? That is the spirit this team needs!" L said

"But under one condition Ryuzaki!" Misa said

"If the condition is reasonable then yes," L said to the model

"You will let me see you kitty side!" Misa said happily

"I said yes if it was reasonable, I don't have a kitty side, I merely have cat ears and tail…"

At the same time Light's brain finally processed the fact that L might have more feline features

"…I can assure you that if I were to fall from a high place I would not land standing" L finished

"KITTY TIME!" Misa screamed and jumped towards L and started 'petting' L behind his ears but with her long nails it was more like scratching

"Kitties like to be caressed behind the ears! So you should too! Start purring you stupid cat-man!" Misa said while scratching L behind his ears

"Ouch! I am not going to purr! And this hurts! Stop!" L pleaded and tried his best to escape Misa and when he finally did Misa jumped on him again but L was smarter and started running which of course made Light run behind L and a very angry Misa behind them

"COME BACK HERE AND PURR!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Light sighed and did what he had to do…he stopped running, this of course pulled the chain sending L to the floor and since Misa was behind them she collided with Light's back and also went strait to the floor

"Enough!" Light yelled "We are not here to discuss if Ryuzaki is a cat or not!"

"Right! It's about Amane's cooperation!" L said standing up "So will you cooperate?" L asked Misa

"Yes I will" Misa said pouting "But I'm doing it for Light!"

"I'm glad you do"

And with that both L and Light went back to their floor

-In L and Light's floor—

"I can't believe she called that a little pet in the head! That was completely a scratch on the head! Not even a normal cat could ever purr under those circumstances!" L was ranting while Light remained thoughtful

"Well you can't blame her for being curious, I mean, I am curious as well" Light said and L turned around and glared at Light

"Don't you dare do something like what Amane did back in her room" L said in a very commanding voice

"Don't worry I won't"

L, now more calmed, went to the bathroom to take his shower and didn't see Light slowly approaching him

"You know, I'm starting to think that sending Misa might be a good idea, you know like a double agent, although I don't see Misa as smart as one, what do you think about it Light?...Ligh-oh" L stopped mid sentence since Light had gotten closer and was now caressing he back of L's ears making L stop talking and also his eyes widened but he didn't pull away, kitty senses kicking in, Light even added a little more pressure on L's right ear making L move his head lightly to the right, Light didn't want L coming out of his kitty trance so he contained his laugh but a smile still came out, wondering if L purred too, Light placed a hand on L's chest but the contact made L come back to his senses

"Do not touch me Yagami!" L said while moving away from Light "What the hell did you do to me!"

"Well Misa was right, cats do like to be caressed behind their ears, unfortunately she didn't do it well and scratched you so the 'experiment' wasn't well done so I tried it myself and it does have an effect on you! The only thing that missed was you purring!"

"Don't do that again Yagami or I won't let you get any closer to me!"

"You mean I could get you to remove the chain? That seems good for me, after all the whole chain thing was your idea"

L remained quiet while Light's word were processed in his mind

"Well then I won't let you get any of your favorite food!"

"I don't get any of my favorite food anyway!"

"Because you don't look for it, there are some on the top shelf as a request from you father"

"Really? You better not be lying to me!"

"I'm not, salty chips are behind my cookies"

"Ok I will not do any kitty related stuff"

"Thank you"

"But if you ever purr let me know!" Light said with a smile

"You better say good-bye to those chips!"

**wwooo finished chapieee! I hope you're not mad at me for the slow updates, anyways this one was long and I'm thankful that the ideas flowed thru my head **


	16. Kitty acting skills

**I'm still alive wooo! And still fangirling XDDD**

"So, I heard there are suspicions about you being the secong Kira"

"WHAT?" Misa screamed

"That was awful Misa, do it again" L said

"It was beautiful! You could never match such a high class acting" Misa responded

"I actually think I could" L murmured "Anyways, Misa remember that you don't have to overreact and also…blab la blab la…" L kept talking but Misa stopped listening to him and stared at his ears again.

"…and that is how I managed to get that Hamlet role, so next time…are you even listening to me?! Stop staring at my ears!" L once again flatted his ears against his head and then his tail got inside his shirt because he knew Misa was going to stare that next.

"Your ears and tail are a big distraction to her, here let me help…" Light approached Misa with a kind smile on his face, like if he was about to talk to a 5 year old "Look Misa, what Ryuzaki wants you to do is…yadda yadda yadda" Misa was staring at Light with dreamy eyes

L was pouting because his ears were interrupting his work but then he looked at Light mindlessly talking while Misa was clearly not paying attention to anything he was saying, he did what everyone should do on his situation, he started to laugh.

Light stopped his explanation to look back at L

"You mind? I am trying to give an explanation over here so be quiet" Light scolded L

"Oh yeah, I can clearly see your explanation going thru" L said looking back at Misa. Light also looked back and was terrified upon seeing the big fangirl-dreamy eyes she was giving him.

"I give up! Someone please get this woman an acting teacher!" Light said lifting his hands up in the air

"We should go since we have proven ourselves to be quite a distraction for her, but I refuse to leave her alone! I need to supervise every step of the plan" L said

"You said earlier that you could do a better work" Light said looking at L with his arms crossed, a challenge clearly on his face.

L looked back at Light and Light's face said 'yeah, I heard you bragging about your acting skill back there!'

"I'm sure I could but I believe this is Misa's part and-"

"HA! As if Ryuzaki could _ever _match my acting skills! Please Lighto-kun; don't insult me comparing me to this poker face detective! He can barely even-"

"From the start Aiber, right were you accuse Misa that she is the second Kira" L said while he sited _correctly _on the couch.

Everybody in the room was wide-eyed as L waited patiently for Aiber to start.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" L calmly said

Recovering from his shock Aiber began.

"So, I hope you don't mind the company investigating a little about you, since we might hire you, just precautions" Aiber began

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all, it means a lot to me to be in your company, so please go ahead" L said with so much conviction and emotion, yet still calm and steady that both Misa's and Light's mouths were hanging open. Aiber merely smiled

"Good, however there's something that caught our eye in our research" Aiber remained quiet and L looked at him with just a little bit of suspicion in his eyes, like if he knew what they were talking about. Light and Misa's jaws were still wide open.

Since L didn't answer Aiber continued, "There are reports stating that you were arrested under the suspicion that you were the second Kira, we are not making accusations but you have to know it is for the safety of the company"

L lowered his head and once again remained silent, and then "Yes I was…" Looked up with determination on his face, his features softened a little when he started talking again "…there were suspicions about me that I had a certain connection to Kira, however I didn't and I'm not, the charges were removed when they realized I was in no way related to him" L finished and Aiber smiled

"Well that is just peachy! Good job you are hired! We hope you can catch Kira soon!" Aiber said relaxing over the couch. Misa and Light remembered how to breathe and a smile appeared on L's face, however he went back to his blank face as he stood from the couch

"And that, Miss Amane, is how you enter into a multimillion dollar company, even with suspitions that you might be the second Kira" L said without even looking at Misa as he left the room

Misa pouted and looked like she was about to stomp her feet

Light went right behind L

"Ryuzaki that was amazing! Where did you learn how to act like that?!" Light said surprised at L's acting skills

"Didn't you hear? I researched and practiced a lot for that Hamlet role, I really wanted it" L said looking back at Light

"I think I deserve a cake for this" L said while walking to the kitchen

"You sure do" Light said

**Short but I did it quite quickly, not so quickly on the update hehehe, anyways thanks to all the readers that are still faithful to my story, I really appreciate your support n_n **


	17. Purr- Yagami stop it!

**Sorry but I have been working on bleach note (that I left alone for almost a year) and getting ideas for DNL, if you got any idea you can tell me and I will see if I can squeeze it in the story :D**

Light woke up only to feel a weight on his stomach, he lifted his head to see L asleep on top of him, L's stomach was on top of his but he was in a horizontal position, from an upper view, L and Light made a cross + only their abdomens touching, on Light's right side, below his hand, was L's face on his pillow with his arms bellow it, Light smiled, of course L was going to try and sleep on top of him, after all it was he who placed L as a cat against his chest and L quickly got the habit of sleeping on top of Light, of course L was small and didn't bothered him but now he was human and kind of heavy, both of them were only on their underwear and pajama shorts

Light then saw an opportunity; he extended his fingers and caressed L behind his ear, he laid his head back to his pillow, he was relaxing when he felt it, his eyes widened and he lifted his face to look at L.

L was purring

Light wanted to laugh but he would wake L and he really didn't want to, he saw his phone on the counter and started reaching it but he didn't have much luck.

L woke up and found out he was purring and also that Light was scratching his ears, his eyes went wide and he immediately sat up hissing, his ears flat against his head and his tail completely up.

"What the hell were you doing?!" L yelled at Light and Light couldn't contain it any longer and he started to laugh, he grabbed his stomach and rolled to his side laughing, giving his back to L.

L was now angry.

"Light Yagami stop laughing right now!" but Light only seemed to laugh louder

"You brought this upon yourself, stop laughing!" L yelled and attacked Light

"Ow Ryuzaki get away from me!"

L had jumped on Light and now Light was on his stomach while L was on top of him grabbing his wrist and pinning him down while he bit Light's shoulder

"Stupid L, stop!" Light said while he tried to get out of L's tight grip, he moved his head back trying to hit L in the face but couldn't hit L and L in return bit his ear

"Stop it! It hurts you idiot!"

In that exact moment both Light's father and Matsuda decided to come in, with the sound of the door both of them froze and turned around only to find shocked faces.

L had Light's ear on his mouth and was still grabbing him by his wrists, his chest was on Light's back but from his hips down he was on the bed but one leg was across Light's butt and with all the movement it made Light's pajama to lightly go down and let part of Light's butt to the view.

Light was panting and had a bite mark on his shoulder

"Release my son now!" Chief Yagami yelled, L and Light looked and each other and L let go of Light's ear and wrist and lifted both of his hands in the air showing he had no further malicious intentions

"Now get off of him!" Yagami dad said and L obliged only that, since he had his hands up, L's leg that was across Light's backside went to the other side, making L completely on top of Light and with a knee on each side of Light, he then lifted himself and sat on Light's legs.

L then looked down and saw Light's butt and started moving his hand towards it

"Hey don't you dare-" Yagami dad was saying but was interrupted

"Light-kun you are wearing my underwear" L said looking at Light

"What?!" Light said and turned only his head around, he was still lying on his stomach and was only supporting himself by his elbows.

"Yes you are"

L had grabbed the hem of Light's underwear and pulled it up

"Here is says 'Property of me'" L showed Light what was written on the elastic band with black marker on his grey underwear "I understand we somehow have the same underwear but I explained you earlier how we we're going to identify it as our own"

"Yeah you did, the ones that say 'Property of me' are mine and the ones that say 'Property of mine' are yours"

"You are wrong Light-kun, 'Propery of mine' means it's yours since there is an 'i' in both mine and Light"

"That makes sense but you didn't explain it that way"

"I'm pretty sure I did"

Light turned around and L lifted himself up a little to allow Light to turn but sat back down on Light's legs anyway, Light got into a sitting position and was now face to face with L but he didn't look at him, instead Light grabbed the hem on L's underwear and pulled it too

"You also have my underwear"

"Really?" L looked down and saw that indeed he had Light's underwear

"Hmm yesterday's activities were very tiring, I must not have noticed it"

"Yeah they were, although we finished very quickly"

Light and L ignored the faces of Yagami dad and Matsuda until the chief finally spoke

"Change underwear and get dressed already, we have things to do"

"Oh yes!" Matsuda said, finally recovering from the shock "Today Misa-Misa goes to Yotsuba! We have to be alert at all times!"

"Actually I made sure that if anything happened, Misa would be taken away to a safe location and since we can't contact her we are just going to wait, you all can go and rest if you want" L said still siting on Light and only turning his head to look at them both "Light I'm afraid last night was not enough, I believe we can do another round"

"Are you challenging me Ryuzaki?" Light said with a glint on his eyes

"I always will and you know it" L responded

"Please go get changed" Chief Yagami said tiredly

"Ok dad" Light said "You heard him, get up" Light said while he patted L on his side near his stomach and L got up and let Light out of bed

"The challenge is still there Light, don't think I forgot" L said

"I know I know, good thing we unlock the next stage map, I will beat your ass again with my Special Pistol Type Hell-Unleashed!"

"You seem to forget I also acquired a new weapon, my Staff Bringer Of The Ragnarok will overpower your lowly weapon"

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night playing video games again!" Light's dad scolded them

"We didn't had anything to do" Light said

"Yes chief Yagami, as I explained earlier we have noting to do today so we decided we could stay up late and wake up even later today" L said

"Don't do it again! We are on a serious care right now!"

"Yes dad"

"Yes Mr. chief"

Both L and light said at the same time

"Go get chanced please" Yagami said and left along with Matsuda

Both genii went to their shared closet; L got his usual white shirt and jeans and looked at Light's pick of clothes

"Are you seriously going to wear that khaki short with that shirt?" L said

"What's wrong with it?" Light said

"Seriously, you will look like jungle man with that short and his many pockets, maybe I should bring you a safari hat to match your outfit, I'm sure Watari has some from his previous safari's in Africa"

"Hey! This short was a gift from my father!"

"That explains it"

"I'm not taking fashion advice from a guy that can't wear anything besides a white shirt and jeans!" Light said

"For your information, I prefer comfort rather than image and you would be surprised by my knowledge in the arts of fashion, I had once a case in Italy, more specifically Milan and I stayed there for 5 months and I learned a lot"

"Still you don't have anything besides your usual outfit"

"On the contrary, in here there is a secret room were I have all of the designer clothes and costumes I gathered while being in Milan, I like to keep them close"

"Will you show it to me?" Light said with hope

"If your Special Pistol Type Hell-Unleashed can defeat my Staff Bringer Of The Ragnarok then maybe I will"

"You better star opening that special room because you are going down Ryuzaki!"

**Let's start with the bets! Who will win? Hell Unleashed or the Ragnarok itself! Make your bets XD double sense again, hopefully I've done it right this time, next chapter, Light and L will get dressed even better than Misa! BTW I invented the names and game, I wasn't making any reference to existing video games because I know none. Except Portal.**


	18. Ragnarok and Hell on the secret closet!

**OH YEAH! Back in the business, muajajaja **

"TAKE THAT YOU-! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU HIT ME!" Light screamed as he had L cornered but then L hit him straight to the jaw and now had the advantage.

Never had both of them been more grateful about the invention of wireless remotes.

Light was doing some weird poses and L was trying to recreate certain battle stances or moves his character was doing

L unleashed the Ragnarok and Light responded by bringing Hell to Earth, both of them were pushing the buttons the game asked to power up their weapons but then Light made one more pose and accidentally stepped on L's tail

"OW!" L jumped a little and missed one combination, when he looked back at the screen and the game said:

I'LL SEE YOU BACK IN HELL!

"I won!" Light cheered and lifted his arm

"You cheated! You stepped on my tail on purpose!" L screamed

"Oh so that was what I stepped on, I thought it was a chip or something" Light said and looked around the mess they had, on the floor were plastic cups, some with soda others with super sugared iced tea, there were many kinds of chips, cookies, cakes some pastries and popcorn, most of them were scattered on many plates and others were on the floor.

"It wasn't on purpose! Have you seen all the crap there is on the floor?!" Light said and L gasped

"Is not crap if it's not on the floor!" L said and leaned to get a pastry from a plate

"Anyway it was not on purpose and I won so now get me to your secret closet!" Light said

"You didn't won fairly, I would have if I had made one more power up!" L said

"How about we do this, you accept I defeated you-"

"In your dreams Yagami!"

"Let me finish! You accept your defeat and we do another round and if you win this time I will wear anything you want from your super secret closet"

"How about this, if you win again I will accept my defeat and if I win you will wear something I choose from my closet" L responded

"Deal but you will have to say I'm the ultimate winner since I beat you twice" Light said

"Well see, don't step on my tail this time"

"I don't need to, I'll show you I can beat you with your tail intact"

Soon both of them were battling and doing weird movements again

Both of them once again activated their special powers

"Finish HIM!" L screamed

"Make him ASH!" Light screamed

The remotes were being more or less punched by now, both of them were sweating and soon…

THE RAGNAROK CONQUERS ALL!

"On your face! I won!" L jumped "Now come, I know exactly what you will wear"

"No fair! I won once!"

"That one didn't count"

L put back the chain and started pulling Light towards the elevator, once there L started to quickly poke several floor numbers, a new panel appeared and L placed his thumb and with a quick scan the elevator started to move

"Good thing you have your thumbs back" Light said

"You have no idea how much I missed them" L said looking at the thumb he just used

"Now Light-kun, remember this is part of the bet and from now on you must not tell anyone from its existence, no one must ever now" L said "Specially Misa" L quickly added and the elevator doors opened to a big and large hall with 8 glass cages, 4 to the right and 4 the left, that went from the floor to the roof each square ha outfits, shirt and bottoms included, the left side had many designer sets, the first 2 had casual men and women clothes and ahead the other 2 were men-women as well but they were gala suits.

To the right L had the 4 glasses squares all of uniforms, police, firefighters, paramedics and so on, all were institutions from Japan.

"Behind each one there are 2 more making a total of 24 squares of clothing making a grand total of 480 complete outfits but you must be interested on this side" L pulled Light to the right side were the uniforms were located

"I don't want you to be out of your usual surroundings so, since you are in high school, you will wear your school's female uniform" L said smiling and pointing to said uniform

"You've got to be kidding me!" Light complained

"No I'm not, believe me there are worst uniforms and outfits in here, would you prefer to wear Anne Hathaway's Oscar dress from 2013?" L said

"Oh God NO! It would look as if I had breasts and nipples!"

"And show your not feminine back and some leg"

"Not to mention I wouldn't be able to fit- wait…how did you manage to get her dress?"

"Classified information Yagami" L said turning his back to Light "Now will you wear it or should I go grab the Oscar dress?"

Light frowned but responded with an angry tone

"Give me that uniform!"

**OOHH YEAH! Light will bring and adorable school uniform XD also L has more clothes but obviously he couldn't bring them all, a detective must know everything! Hope you enjoyed! **


	19. Dressing up!

**Woooop! More chapters! Morreee!**

Light was on the changing rooms

Since the clothes were on each side of the wall, in the middle at the end of the hall was the main computer with all the outfit seleccion and on each side was the door for the changing rooms.

Light was inside and had finished putting on the school uniform when he heard a grunt followed by a thud, he quickly made his way to the other changing room were he found Ryuzaki with his arms up because he was stuck in the Anne Hathaway Oscar dress, tail included

"What the HELL!?" Light screamed and L stilled and then started squirming again

"Get me out!" L said

"Why do you even have it on?" Light said and starting pulling it up

"I was trying to prove to you that I can wear the dress while you can't, I thought my slender form would fit but apparently my shoulders are too broad"

"Of course they are! You are a man, men tend to have broader shoulders than women!"

"Thank you for pointing out WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!"

"By the way you are stuck it doesn't seem so"

"Just get me out!"

"Stop moving!"

"Don't pull to much!"

"Lower your arm, get your head out!"

"Watch my tail!"

_RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP _

Both men gasped and stilled

"What happened?" L said

"I don't know, it ripped"

"Yeah but from where?"

"I don't know" Light said and turned L around "It's some of the laces back here I think, no wait, you are showing off some more leg so it's from the leg opening down the dress, but it is quite obvious it's been ripped"

"Yeah thanks for that but I'm still stuck!"

"Let me undo this back thing from your tail, you also seem to have it stuck in your arm"

After a little struggling L got out

"What are you going to do now?" Light said while he had the dress looking at the rip at the bottom of the dress

"Well I'll just send it to get repaired"

"This fabric? It will be way to noticeable"

"Or I can just send an order to make another identical dress and destroy this one"

"No way! This is the original! You better have it fixed!" Light said and threw the dress to L who caught it and then pushed it on the laundry tube

"Watari please have it fixed" L said to the ceiling and looked back to Light "Oh that's right, you look good on that school uniform" L said containing some laughter

"Well at least I didn't get stuck in a million dollar dress!"

"Probably a few thousands actually"

"Well you need clothes and I think I have the perfect solution" Light said and with a few moves of the main computer, Light took out a French maid outfit

"You better be kidding Yagami!" L said

"Oh no I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Come on! You tried the Oscar dress! Or what? Are you afraid I can pull off a better female clothing than you?"

L frowned but snatched the French maid outfit

"You seem to forget that I have a more slender form, even with my broad shoulders I'm still thinner than you and I can work this outfit like a real woman" L said

"You also seem to forget that I have flawless chestnut hair with an adorable face and gorgeous eyes! Making me by miles cuter than you" Light said

"Yeah we all now that the body beats the face" L said while he put on the maid outfit, after all he was only on his boxers since he got out of the Oscar dress

"You still need the stockings Ryuzaki!"

**Muahahaha! I still didn't know what outfit to put L but then "e" helped me out with his/her review so thank you! And also I'm glad I made you laugh and to all of those that I've made laugh too, it is the point of this XD**

**Also Deathday1313 don't worry I haven't forgotten about you and your suggestion, I will include it and most likely be at the next chapter, thank you :D**


	20. My building! MINE!

**OHH so yeah we have 2 well dressed men, well man and cat-man**

L came out with his French maid outfit, ears sticking out from the frilly headband, all with the duster and stocking and low heel shoes.

Light was across him with stockings as well and low heels shoes that fitted more with his high school uniform

Both men stared at each other and challenged themselves

"HA!" L

"HMM!" Light

"BEAUTIFUL!" L

"PERFECT!" Light

Both said at the same time while they did model poses, like sticking out a leg or showing off some butt, grabbing their waist or pulling up their arms

They looked again at each other and starting laughing their asses off

"You look ridiculous!" Light said

"You look stupid!" L said

Both kept laughing until an alarm activated

L quickly went to the control panel and there was a cat alert

"Light-kun the feline alert has activated!"

"Yoru!"

Both of them ran, not even minding their current clothes

"Quick we must go to Watari's main control!"

They went to the elevator and the next floor was Watari's

Both enter without even saying hi to a very shocked Watari

"Quick Light-kun you take computer 3!" L said pointing at the computer

"On it!" Light quickly made his way, both stayed standing up

"Key: ASD-410" L said as he too typed it down on his

"I'm in!"

"Type, Lockdown 348, section D and C, I'll do A and B"

"Done!"

"Let's go!" L said as he moved away from the keyboard and towards the door at a fast pace, Light right behind

"Catch!" L said and threw an earpiece at Light who placed it on his ear

"Watari I'll have you here all this time, give me the cat's location!" L said pointing at his earpiece and Watari seemed to come out of his trance and nodded at L and saw the two weirdly dressed men exit the room

"You might also need this Light-kun"

"I don't want to carry a gun Ryuzaki!"

"It's not a gun it's a Taser"

"That is better" Light said and grabbed the Taser, L also had one

"Watari, location" L said

"Seccion C, intersection in areas 2 and 3"

"Roger"

L and Light ran

"There's nothing here," Light said

"Area secured, Watari used infrared cameras and the newly installed ventilation system ones" L said

"There's movement on your left!" Watari said

Both turned and heard paws on the ventilation system and went running again

"He has dropped! I repeat he has fallen on the laundry conduit," Watari said

"The Anne Hathaway dress!" Light nearly screamed

"He got out of it, he is now on Section B, hallways 3 intersection with 4, may I point out that the taskforce is near there?" Watari's mechanical voice said from the earpiece

"Good tell them to prepare themselves!" L said and leaded Light to the stairways and ran like pros towards Section B

Watari only sighed

The taskforce was in the main room when Watari told them to go to the nearby halls and look for the cat, and also to please not be judgmental, they stared at each other not quite understanding but they went anyway until they saw a figure pass by

"It's the cat!" Matsuda said

"Get it!" Said Mogi

Mogi and Matsuda went running but then they didn't see it anymore but they heard a sound, once they turned they were shocked

"Turn left!"

"Cat is on you 6 Ryuzaki!"

A cat-man running in a French maid outfit followed by a male teenager dressed as a high school girl

They stayed there.

Light and L were running when they saw the fur ball and went after it but they lost it

"Ryuzaki, he has stopped on the intersection of halls right ahead of you" Watari said on L's earpiece

L stopped and placed his index finger on his mouth signaling Light to stay quiet, Light followed his instruction and both went stealthy mode

Once they got to the end of the hall they evidently saw a cat shape, both of them draw out their Tasers

"Now!"

They jumped out, Light standing and L crouching (Like Black Widow pose in Iron Man 2 but with Taser in hand)

"SUNSHINE!"

Both of them fired the Taser only to find that Misa had jumped at the cat and now she was getting the discharge

"AAHH-!" Even her scream got cut off

Light immediately stopped pressing the button but L let it linger for one more second,

Light stayed in shock but L saw the cat move from Misa's arms that was trying to escape

Quickly, and with his super enhanced kitty hunter senses, L pulled out another Taser, pointed it and hit the cat

"Hey let Sunshine alone!" Misa had recovered but she was still on the floor

"Where the hell did you have that in?" Light said looking at L's form fitting costume while he stood up

"There is a pocket bellow my apron" L said as he made the Taser spin and placed it back where it was, like a cowboy would in a French maid outfit

"This is not the cat" L said looking at the mostly grey cat

"Are you okay Misa? I'm so sorry! We were aiming at the cat" Light said as he helped Misa

"Thank you Light-kun" Once up Misa truly saw their outfits

"EH! Light-kun why are you wearing that? Ryuzaki is making you wear that? I KNEW HE WAS A PERVERT!" Misa said pointing accusingly at L

"You are just jealous we can wear this better than you" L said

"YOU LITTLE UUGGHHH!" Misa yelled in frustration just as Mogi and Matsuda came from the hall L and Light came

"What's going on?" Yagami dad made his entrance form another hall "Light!" The chief was shocked at his son's appearance

"Um dad, this is just a bet with Ryuzaki that is all!" Light said nervously "Look even Ryuzaki is wearing something odd!"

"It is not odd,French maid outfits are a modified version of a servant's dress that evolved from the typical housemaid's black and white afternoon uniforms of the 19th century in France, their popularity has grown in Japan ever since 1999 with the introduction of maid cafés, so is not uncommon either" L said and everyone stared at him

L coughed

"Um anyway, why is there a cat here?" L said

Misa came to grab the Tased cat

"This is Sunshine! I brought him here to ask him if he could turn Light-kun into a cute human kitty!" Misa said and waved the cat

"Misa you do realize not all cats have that ability right? It's only Yoru and we want to find him to get Ryuzaki back to normal, or as close to whatever he was before the cat ears" Light said and L glared at him

"Huh? Really! No Mr. Sunshine please make cat ears just like yours to my Light-kun!" Misa said and started rubbing the cat on Light's face

"Misa stop!" Light said

"That is enough Misa!" L got between them and pushed them apart; the cat stared at L and hissed

_OH no you didn't!_

L hissed back

Soon both of them were growling at each other

"Ryuzaki?"

WWWRRREEEEAAAOOOOO! The cat launched an attack but only swiping his paw, he was still being held by Misa

"GET HIM OUT!" L yelled and pointed at the hall that leaded to the exit

WWWWRRRRRAAAOOOOO! The cat tried again and started squirming to get away from Misas' grip and Misa backed off, quickly Mogi and Matsuda grabbed Misa and the cat and pulled them back

"I'LL KICK YOU IN THE FACE!" L moved towards the cat but Light that was behind him made him a master lock, but he didn't grabbed his neck, only his arms (A/N:*)

L started squirming as well and moving his legs trying to reach the cat

WWRRRAAAAAEEEEEOOOOOO! The cat was still being heard even if they were already out of sight

"Yeah get out of my building! IT'S MINE!" L yelled as Light was dragging him back, L had stopped moving and was a dead weight but he still moved his arms or legs dramatically

**OHOHOHO! L claims his territory! Yeah hoped you like the whole running up and down as super secret agents with great uniforms XD**

*** According to the Internet it's called a master lock and I have no idea how it is called other than that so it really is like that except the hands behind the neck, in the scene is just grabbing the arms and a little dragging.**

**Thanks to Deathday1313 for the suggestion. She wanted a cat being chased and ultimately being Misa's cat, although the running after was short, thank you for the suggestion! Anyone else that would like a special scene then feel free to send me a PM or leave a review and I'll see if I can squeeze it in the story.**


	21. Stupid knots!

**Yay! Well there was a review about L being top, unfortunately I can't answer to Guest so I'll do it here, I'm sorry to say this again but no, there will be no yaoi so there really is no top/bottom but I guess their interactions can give a certain top/bottom feeling**

**BTW, L's neko idea comes from doujinshi Beautiful Days: (If someone has It please let me see it I'm desperate I promise I won't upload it I just want to seeee it!)**

** viewimage/344433**

**I only found a page but it's hilarious and has the neko L I pictured and was an inspiration to this fic.**

**Well, my rant is over so on to the fic now!**

L was pouting, actually pouting with his arms crossed tightly against his chest

Light wanted to laugh, it also seemed important to say that since L was pouting he wouldn't go back to change so they were at the main HQ sitting each on their computer and with their beautiful outfits

"Come on Ryuzaki! Cheer up, the cat is gone back to the shelter Misa found him on" Light said

"You were supposed to push him out on the street, not get him back to a nice home" L said pouting

"Come on, top cat, you have your building, you are alpha cat, be happy" Light said and approached Ryuzaki by wheeling close his chair and started to scratch L in between his ears, L turned his head to the left but Light (that was on his right) was still caressing L with a smile

L kept pouting but little by little he started to doze off, once Light saw that L had fallen asleep he carried him upstairs and into the closet, there L woke up and Light placed him back on his feet but kept his hands on his sides

"Can you stay standing?" Light asked a sleepy L

"F'course I cn" L said and rubbed his eyes, Light satisfied with his answer turned around to grab their clothes

THUD

Light, alarmed, turned around and found L on the floor, L hadn't maintained his balance and went flat face against the floor, just like a cut-down tree.

"Dat hrt" L said to the floor

"Oh God! Ryuzaki you said you could stay up!" Light said and helped him up

Once up L talked "I can" and moved his arm away from Light, which made him start to fall on that direction, Light quickly grabbed his tail and pulled him back to grab him by the arms

"Ouch!" L said to Light's tail pulling and was awake now

"Why have you brought me here? We must ask Misa how everything went in Yotsuba, let's head back" L said and went to the door

"You going back dressed like that?" Light said with his back to L and with a smile

L looked down on his French maid outfit

"Well maybe I am, so stop smiling because you're coming with me" L said and kept walking

"Hey I want to change!" Light quickly grabbed his clothes and L's

L kept walking and Light quickly caught up to him and once again scratched in between his ears, L instantly feel asleep and Light went down to one knee so that L landed on his shoulders and then Light carried him to their room

"You really are bothersome Ryuzaki" Light said as he changed and L slept on their bed, he then proceeded to get L changed

"Come on Ryuzaki, cooperate a little more!" Light said as he struggled with L's outfit

"I'm back! Where is my Light-kun? Does he have kitty ears now!" Misa said as she reentered the building

"Light-kun went to his room because Ryuzaki fell asleep. Can you believe it!" Matsuda said

"I'll go visit him!" Misa said

"I'll go to! Maybe I can hear him purr, Light said he can!"

Both friends went to the elevator and once near their door Misa stopped at a mirror

"Matsu you go and announce me before I go in!" Misa said

"What?" Matsuda said

"I need you to say that here comes Misa Misa! Light's eternal love, the love of his life, his one and only and stuff like that, go on I need to put some more lipstick!" Misa said and went back to her place in the mirror

Matsuda took a couple of more steps and got close to the door, and then he was about to knock when he heard a grunt from inside

"_Come on L! This French maid thing is hard to take off!"_

"_Light-kun, let me sleep, we can play tomorrow" *sleepy voice*_

"_Don-don't turn around!" _

"_Light-kun don't be so hard on me, just tell me to move"_

"_I am telling you!"_

"_Stop that, I'll get more chills if you keep doing that" _

"Matsu, have you made my entrance?" Misa said as she approached the door

"Er, Misa maybe now is not a good time" Matsuda said

"WHY?"

"_Now spread your legs a little more, damn this is so tight, Ryuzaki!"_

"_AGH, don't to it so hard! It hurts!"_

"No particular reason!" Matsuda said as he turned Misa around as started lightly pushing her away from the door when a voice was heard louder

"_Ryuzaki you idiot, stop!"_

"Oh no! My Light-kun needs me!" Misa got away from Matsuda and quickly went to the door and almost smashed it open

"Light-ku-!"

Matsuda went quickly after her but he remained in as much shock as Misa was

L was on his back in the bed, the upper part of the French maid outfit was out if his shoulders and it had been pull down to his waist, L had a bed sheet covering his chest, since he got cold from being half naked, his right leg was sprawled to his right while the left was resting on Light's right shoulder

Light on the other hand was standing on his knees in between L's legs with one of them on his right shoulder and the other on his left side, he also had both hands beneath L's skirt

Both of them stopped their movement and stared at their visitors, Misa was the first one to move

"AAHHH!" More like run…

Matsuda stay there in shock

"Oh Matsu! I'm so glad! Come here and help me!" Light said and with a hand he pushed up L's skirt and revealed what his other hand was holding, a knot; a very tight up knot

"This idiot here tight up his apron around his waist and made the knot beneath the frontal part of the skirt, he passed the string in the hole he made for his tail and apparently made a sailor's knot because I can't untie it!" Light said as he pulled the end of one string quickly

"Ow, you are tightening it more and it's squeezing me!" L protested and moved his legs and the one on Light's shoulder pushed him a little from behind

"Stop hitting me with your legs!" Light said and shoved L's leg to the side "Spread them or grab them or cut them I don't care!"

L only lifted his knees a little and now it looked like L was giving birth and Light has the doctor

"It's too tight, Ryuzaki, we'll have to cut it, Matsuda please pass me the scissors, they are over there" Light said and pointed at a small drawer, Matsuda seemed to recover once more and went to get the scissors

"Once we get this outfit out of me we'll go see Misa" L said

"No!" Matsuda said quickly as he turned around with the scissors

L looked questioningly at Matsuda "Why not?"

"Well why don't I tell the chief to quickly brief her while you change? And then he'll tell you, I'm not sure she wants to see you both right now" Matsuda said

"Nonsense, she was here just now but it seems you are right in one thing, go tell the chief then please, this will save us time while I get out of this trap" L said and looked down to is outfit

"Scissor please, Matsuda" Light said and extended a hand

"Oh yes of course! Here" Matsuda passed the scissors to Light then.

**Well I did say no yaoi but I did also say interactions didn't I? Muahahaha so here is bottom-ish L, kinda, sort of, anyway I don't have a strict preference (I like both ways so long as they are together) but it seems I put L in a more top position in their interactions, it's because I like L better so his character is more kickass and dominant you could say XD **

**Anyway I hope this meets everyone expectations, I'm very happy with all your reviews and support for this late-giver so thank you very much!**

**P.S. To Guest, yes I am Mexican and proud (Mutant, Mexican, and proud!) **


	22. Let's get naked!

**Wow hello there! Another one for the bag and I must announce it's the almost last chapter u_u I don't know how this happened, one moment I'm happily making DNL and suddenly I'm so close to the finish I made since forever, yup I already knew how I wanted DNL to end but I never thought it would be so soon! Suddenly I realize the next chapter must connect with the ending! I could make this attached to the ending but it was such a shock to me, I wanted to tell you guys so you won't be shocked too, man! My first fic almost over! I will have feels excuse me for a moment!**

L was once again being squeezed as Light cut down the strings in the apron

"Are you done yet?" L said

"I'm not! This is more tangled than I thought" Light said still in between L's legs

"It's your fault, it only had a tight knot, you made it tangled" L said

"Fine! Then make it yourself!" Light said and shoved the scissors to L's hands and left the bed

"Hey! You made the mess you clean it up!" L shouted

"You have any idea how wrong that sounds?" Matsuda said quietly

"I know! He is such a ass, he can't clean up after his messes!" L said loudly to Matsuda

_Is he really a genius? _Matsuda thought but then a foot was right in his face

"Hey Matsuda, be useful and pull this dress out of me" L said with both his feet in front of Matsuda's face so he could pull the skirt

Matsuda sighed "Okay" and started pulling; the skirt had a little spring so L needed help

"What are you idiots doing?" Light asked and went towards them as Matsuda started pulling

"You can break tha-!"

UGH!

Matsuda made one last pull that removed L's skirt along with his undies, Matsuda stumbled back and collided with Light and was pushed and fell on top of a now naked L

Light landed on his ass just in time when Mogi and his dad came to the room

"What the hell is going on!" Yagami Chief shouted since he saw his son land in the floor and Matsuda was on top of a very naked L

"Get off me Matsuda!" L said squirming and pushing Matsuda away

"Sorry! This is really awkward" Matsuda said and had a hard time getting off L since he was moving a lot but managed to stand on his knees, only to have L's feet push him in his chest and make him fall back from the bed and land on Light that was trying to get up

OUCH!

"What is happening to everybody today!" Mogi said

L only huffed as he left the bed

"Mister Yagami, I believe you have briefed Miss Amane" L said

Ms. Yagami only stared at L

"Get your clothes on first!" Yagami Chief said

"My state of undress does not interfere with your ability to speak, besides what if I want to embrace my feline nature and want to stay like this!" L said and lifted his arms

"Just dress you stupid house cat!" Light said as he got up and grabbed a pillow and hit L's private parts to cover him

"ARGH!" L complained but then Light grabbed him with his arm by the neck and started pulling him back to the bed were his clothes were

"Let me go! I want to stay like this! You won't dress me!" L started squirming and clutching in a death grip at Light's arm around his neck

"Matsuda, Mogi! Help me!" Light said and both of the men instantly went up to him

Mogi tried to grab L's arms but one hit him square in the face but still manage to grab him and pushed him down into the bed on his back, Matsuda tried to grab his legs but got a direct hit in the face knocking him out cold, L snickered which gave Light the perfect opportunity to sit on L's legs so he could put him his pants up, they were struggling with L when Watari showed up

"What is happening here?" Watari said looking at the madness in the room

"Watari! They are trying to dress me!" L said complaining

"There is a woman in the building! He can't be around the building naked!" Light said looking back at Watari

L noticing that they were distracted quickly pulled his wrists away from Mogi's grip and quickly rolled over making Light land face first into the carpeted ground

L landed on his hands and the tip of his toes like a true cat and showing off his strength and ran towards the door passing by a shocked Watari and Yagami Chief

"If you don't want her to see me then don't let her close to me!" L yelled as he ran down the corridor

Light panted from the floor and quickly ran after him; he noticed a pair of pants and undies left behind

Light grabbed them and quickly followed L

Watari then left the room

"I better get back to my duties" He simply said and left

Light was running and arrived at the small lounge that he and L used to play videogames, he saw L standing there looking at nothing, Light took the opportunity and tackled L

Making L land on his back, Light sat on L's belly with his back towards his face

"Wait, Light! Don't you hear?" L said and squirmed less and Light was able to put his undies and pants on in one go and stood up, L did too

"Hear what? It's all quiet!" Light said as he shoved L's shirt to L's chest were he grabbed it

"Exactly" L said as he stick one arm and then the other into the shirt

Light then seemed to notice and looked around pensively

L then pushed his head inside and his head popped out

"Nothing" L said as he lightly shook to let the shirt fall correctly over his torso "Misa usually is here" L said and moved his pant a little so his tail could pop out of the hole he had made

"Or if she's not, her voice is still audible from the next five or six rooms" Light said with his head looking back and away from L

L also looked around and spoke

"So were is she?"

**DUN DUN DUUN! So who knows what episode we are in? Can you feel the impending ending?! Are you exciting or are you about to burst into tears because your baby is finally ending? Well the last one would be me, sorry I'm a little emotional person, but hey, how are you feeling with this new news?**

**Hope you liked and enjoyed this chapter! **


	23. New Beginnings, new friendships!

**So this is it, the last one, the final one, obviously I want to have some humor that has always been part of the fic but this will have some seriousness since it is Death Note related and the season 1 finale is anything but humorous and yet here I am, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also BIG hugs and thank yous to everyone that reviewed, everyone that read and everyone that stayed despite my long absences and still supported me **

**I love you all! **

**So here we go! (BTW it's a long chap, after all is the ending!)**

L and Light looked around the room wondering were Misa was, when suddenly Higuchi's voice flooded the room

_Then once you're fully convinced that I'm the real thing, you and I can get married_

L and Light looked around surprised and then both fell on their butts when Misa appeared in their giant screen

"SO HIGUCHI IS KIRA!" Misa said angrily and the screen went black again

Both genii recovered

"So it seems" Light said and stood up and went to help L

"How did you manage to make him confess?" L said as he stood up "And why did you picked him?"

Misa appeared once again on screen but looked happier, now that the attention was back to her

"Easy, he was the one that sent me more messages" Misa said and the screen went black once more

"But how did you manage to make him say that so easily?" Light said

"Well, that was easy too" Misa said when she reappeared on screen "All I had to do was say I was the Second Kira and that I'll marry Kira" Misa said and turned to her side looking satisfied with her wits and her grand tactical maneuvers

"Are you on the general monitoring room?" L said and Misa flinched "That room is for Watari only, how did you get there?"

"Um well the elevator took me there and the door was wide open" Misa said

"Why was it opened? Were is Watari?" L said sounding uneasy

"I was downstairs because a certain someone was making a ruckus in their room!" Watari said coming into screen and pushing Misa away so he could sit

"Sorry about that" L said sheepishly as he looked down at his toes

"Oh yes! Speaking of that!" Misa said coming back to the screen "How dare you use my Light-kun for your weird kink play! You pervert!" Misa screamed, luckily the volume was down thanks to Watari's quick thinking

L only sighed

"It wasn't weird kink play Misa! We both lost a bet" Light said

"Well he lost a bet, I was just playing along" L said and pointed at Light with his thumb

"You lost too!" Light snapped

"You cheated!" L said

"Enough!" Watari's voice was heard and everybody stopped

The rest of the Task Force came in the room

"Ryuzaki, if Misa's information is true, then we need to do something" Yagami Chief said

"Well yes you are right, stating the obvious is quite the job around here" L said, the last part mostly to himself and got a disapproving stare from Light

"So then we need Higuchi to show us how he kills" L said "Wedy, please do your job in Higuchi's cars"

"Only his cars? You have any idea how many cars he has?" Wedy's voice came to the room

"Yes he has 7" L answered

"So you're planning to move Higuchi?" Light said

"Yes, corner him into action, of course this is based in the knowledge that Kira can pass on him power at will, there is not a supernatural being controlling this that may strip Higuchi of his powers, please correct me if I'm wrong, Light-kun" L said looking intently at Light and he knew what L meant

Light closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again after a while

"I believe you are right Ryuzaki"

L nodded at Light

Today was the day; everything was set

Matsuda was in Sakura TV, the broadcast had just started and everyone was in position and watching.

Light could see L's tail swinging, despite his bored face, Light knew he was exited, and he had to admit that so did he

They were, after all, going to catch Kira today

"He is doing exactly as we planned, it's kind of terrifying" Light said

"Get used to it, Light-kun" L answered

Everything was going good until it seemed like Higuchi had already tried to killed Matsuda and then it became dangerous when he killed a cop with just his face

"It's time to go in, Light-kun" L said as he stood up

"Yes its time" Light said

"I'm sorry for this Misa" L said as he tied Misa to the chair "Precaution only"

"Light-kun do something!" Misa said

"I'm not sure what to do Misa" Light said and Misa looked at him in a murderous way

Light flinched

"We'll be right back!" Light said, trying to sound cheerful and quickly left behind Ryuzaki

"I didn't know you could drive a Helicopter" Light said "I also didn't know Watari could use those clothes" Light said slightly shocked at Watari's assassin's clothes

"He doesn't wears this often, does he?" Light asked L quietly

"No he doesn't but he likes to do so every time he gets" L said looking back for a second at Watari and his happy face

Light only cringed

"Here, you could need this" L said and handed over a gun to Light

"You know Japanese citizens can't carry guns, don't you?" Light said

L smiled "I knew you were going to say that, I bet your father would answer the same way"

"Then why did you ask?" Light said puzzled

L crooked his head to the left "I don't know, inner bet I guess"

"Higuchi is escaping!" a voice said

They quickly gave chase and soon Higuchi's car was stopped by Watari's sniper skills, Light was very impressed.

"This is it, it's over" Light said

"So it seems, for now" L said

"You don't sound very convinced" Light looked at L

"Well, who would? We just captured this Kira, there is no guarantee that another one will not pop out of nowhere"

"We caught one, we have to be optimistic that this will be the last one!" Light said a little exasperated "and even if another comes out we will chase it and find it! We will keep fighting! Keep fighting until-"

"Until what? We run out of humans?" L said looking back at Light with a sly smile

Light looked back at him uneasily but with determination in his eyes

"Until then it seems, but it won't be such a hardship if I have Light-kun there with me" L said looking back at the arrest scene

Light smiled "You can count on that, Ryuzaki"

"Thanks, although I think we should focus on this Kira right now, your dad apparently has become insane" L said and Light looked and heard his father scream and then several others complaining about some notebook

"Bring it over here" L instructed, once he touched it and saw the shinigami, a million thoughts went through his head but some seemed to stand out

_Two notebooks! There has to be two notebooks out there! _

His detective mind also granted him another thought

_He is Kira, Light-kun has to, no; he really is Kira_

A slow sentiment of contentment kicked in, he had been right all along but the treacherous emotional side of him, one that had developed over the passed weeks also kicked in.

When he had told Light he was his first friend, it was a complete lie, he didn't consider him a friend, he was his suspect, no more.

However being chained to the man and the exceptional following of events really made them have a connection and Light truly became his first friend, to have such friend, such exceptional mind to be Kira, really made L sad, he was going to lose all that but deep down he also knew another truth

He would definitely turn him in, heck! He could be _married _to Light for _10 years_ and _still_ turn him in but the sad feeling didn't go away.

L got out of his inner self-discovery to find that he no longer had the notebook

Light did

And let out a terrifying scream

_I've won_

"I'll check the names written with the victims," he said

_Just as planned_

Light carefully followed his plan and reached for his clock

_All I have to do is kill Higuchi while I touch the note and I won't lose my memories, once that is done; you are next, Ryuzaki_

Light got flashbacks of some of their time together but he only grimaced

_You are lucky I have all this planned out Ryuzaki, because right now I want to give you a slow painful death, by my hands would be even better_

_How dare you humiliate me in such way?!_

_I may have been a doe-eyed fool but no more, you are dead now, Ryuzaki_

Light then finished writing Higuchi's name

_Now all I have to do is wait 40 seconds, this will be the longest 40 seconds of my life_

Light then made the mistake to look to his side, over his side window

Out there was no other than Yoru, but his eyes were a deep, glowing red

Yoru then leaped towards Light but disappeared in a thin cloud of smoke

Light jumped in his seat and lately realized his mistake

When he jumped, the hand that held the Death Note let go of it and it leaped into the air

He saw with horror and in slow motion how his other hand remained touching the Note with only the tip of his fingers as it continued his trajectory behind L's seat

Light stretched his arm like his life depends on it, and it kind of did but with just the tip of his fingers he couldn't grab a good hold on it and the seat belt didn't let him stretch more than his seat

He had 3 fingers touching the note, then 2 and then only his middle, longer finger

_NOOOOOOO-!_

His deep scream filled his head and then nothing.

Light then blinked several times and quickly forgot the Note, unbuckled his seat belt and leapt out of the helicopter

"Yoru!" Light said trying to scream quietly, calling back his cat

L was in shock, looking intently at the wide open door that Light had just exited, he had turned to look at Light once he heard him gasp, then he saw how the Note was moving away from Light's hands but what really shocked him was Light's face

He looked terrified, and he himself looked terrifying, his eyes were like when he first met Light and what made him suspicious of him, they were cold and calculating.

He saw the sweat that appeared at the side of his face, the grit of his teeth and the sheer determination to catch the Note and when it left his hand, nothing

His face softened and his eyes became like the ones he looked at for the past weeks, he blinked several times and left the helicopter.

L's mind was running a million thought a second _again!_

_He did it again, just like when he was restrained in that cell, it just doesn't make sense, or it is perfectly clear._

"Are you alright, Ryuzaki?" Watari's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality, he saw that his other hand had the notebook

_He must have caught it once it left Light's hand _

"Don't let Light touch the notebook" L said to Watari and with just one step he crossed over Light's seat and was near the door when Watari grabbed him by the tail

"There are people out there, Ryuzaki, you can't be seen" Watari reminded him

L looked back at him distressed, Light was out there calling for Yoru, he too shouldn't be seen, he turned his sight back outside and was met by Light's face

L felt relief when he saw his friend, not his suspect

"Yoru was here!" Light said exasperated "He had red eyes and was here but disappeared in a cloud of smoke!"

"I believe you-"

"No you don't! I just told you a cat had glowing red eyes and disappeared in a cloud of smoke!" Light said still exasperated

"He turned me into a cat and I still have cat ears and a freaking tail! Anything you say at this point I'll believe it, now you have to get back inside, we mustn't be seen, you could be easily recognized by other police members" L said then they all heard a grunt and the Task Force's muted shouts

L quickly got back to his side and reached the Chief, Light got inside and also grabbed his headphones

"What is going on?" L said

"Higuchi is dead," The Chief's voice said

Light felt a small ache on his head but it was over in an instant

- Back at HQ -

Everybody was busy reading the instructions and being generally amazed or terrified of this murderous weapon and the shinigami, for L was different.

Light changed, he was his friend once more, but will he become Kira again?

Light had demanded the Note back, Watari said no but L let him have it so he got his hands on it and he didn't change at all, something was going on but at the moment Light seemed to be completely innocent thanks to the rules in the Note

_Too innocent, too perfect, that has always been what made me the more suspicious of him_

For now Light and Misa were free, and just like Light predicted, there was no Kira in the coming week, or the next.

- In the next week -

Ryuzaki was alone at night, staring at his computer

"Are you alright?" Light said quietly and took a seat beside L

L flinched

"We haven't played in a while" Light said but L didn't answer

"Something is worrying you, is it me? Do you still believe I'm Kira?" Light continued

L's silence answered the question

"I can't believe it" Light said exhausted

"I am concerned about my previous worry, Kira may rise again" L said

"And you think it's me" Light said and left

"I know it will be you, or at least orchestrated by you" L said without looking back

"How can you say that!" Light said turning back to look at L, and was met by L's back

"He told me" L said

Light didn't understand until he heard a mewl behind him and turned once more and saw Yoru there, by the door

"Yoru! I'm so glad you're back!" Light moved to grab Yoru and was met with a hiss from Yoru, Light saddened and took a step back

"What is the matter?" Light said and looked how Yoru circled him and then went to L's lap, L turner his chair around with Yoru happily in between his legs, getting as confortable as possible since L was sitting in his unique way

"I still have the ears and tail for a reason, Yoru can communicate with me that way, I don't hear a voice; an idea or images just pop inside my head" L said

Light was still in shock and hurt about Yoru's rejection but heard L clearly

"He showed me what you lost" L continued and he looked down at Yoru and caressed him across his back, Yoru was falling asleep

Light looked puzzled at L's last words

"What I lost?"

"Your memories, from when you were Kira" L said and caught Light's eyes

Light's eyes widened

"What do you mean by my memories?!"

"We were right, the decision to forfeit the Death Note is completely at will, you lose all your memories related to the Death Note, and that is what you did, I'm actually quite impressed, we are here now because it was part of your plan, and you were surprised that Higuchi did exactly as we said"

"How can I accept that? Obviously I think myself incapable of doing such things, did Yoru showed you my memories? Can you tell him to let me see them?"

"No" L said all too quickly and clutched Yoru harder and closer to him

"We think is very dangerous for you to have them back, and perhaps not the best thing to do in your actual state, your true self"

"What do you mean by that?! I can't just accept this madness!" Light moved a few steps closer, clearly annoyed by this whole ordeal

"The Death Note grants a feeling of power to the owner, obviously anyone would feel powerful or with an advantage with such weapon but the Death Note needs to be used, The Shinigami are forced by rule to ensure the Death Note is used, the Death Note itself corrupts the owner, it's the darkest part of you intensified, culminating with you loosing yourself, your ideals and morals" L said with a worried and equally exasperated face, if this didn't go right, he might lose his friend

"The Light from the Death Note feels different from you, the normal you" L stayed silent and his ears twitched as Yoru looked up at him

"Yoru is willing to give you a glimpse of yourself as Kira" L

Light approached Yoru and L

L extended his hand to Light, Light took it and shook at the sudden images and feelings, he could tell it was him, it felt like him but as if they had taken out all of his flaws and intensified them, leaving all his morals behind just like L said

He would never play with a woman's feeling yet he had done so with Misa, and would do it again if needed

He would never harm his family, yet he was willing to kill them if it were his last resort

He also saw how he killed all FBI agents and Naomi Misora without regret or remorse

A chill ran down his spine, he would do all that to keep himself alive, to keep Kira alive.

Kira; the God of the new world.

He was Kira; he was a God.

He was the last hope humanity had, the only one that could take and accomplish the challenge! People depended on him to pass righteous justice upon those who tainted society!

He and only he could create the perfect world-!

Light clutched his head

L had let go of his hand; he knew it was too much for Light

Light slowly opened his eyes

"I really am Kira, I really am capable of all that" Light said sadly

"I hope you understand we can just give them all back" L said

"It's okay, I don't want them anyway" Light said as he let himself fall on the chair next to L

Yoru finally paid attention to him and stretched his neck towards Light from L's lap

Light smiled and caressed Yoru's head

"He is very happy to hear that" L said and smiled "Otherwise we would have to kill you" L said with the same cheeriness of his first statement

"WHAT?!" Light sat up immediately

"Well we do have to get rid of Kira" L said "I did promise to send him to his execution"

"You are the only person that can say that so easily"

"Me and Kira" L said and smiled

"Please don't remind me" Light once again let himself fall on the chair in exhaustion

"So what do we do now?" Light asked after a moment "What had you planned out once you captured me?"

"Honestly the same as when we tricked you into thinking you were getting executed, I have a name to live up to, and you know I have a big ego, you must know this is my biggest case yet"

"And now? Will I get executed?"

"Don't be silly, one of the perks of being L is that I got to decide Kira's punishment, I basically would sentence him to the rules and laws of a country with death penalty so yeah it would be easy"

"So what will be my punishment?"

"Social work" L said with a smile

"Excuse me?"

"Well I dictate that Kira will have to repay all his crimes with servicing the community in the capture of the dangerous criminals he pursued in a more legal way, obviously L will have to monitor his progress"

"Would you really do that for me?" Light said looking at L and sitting straight "More importantly, are you really going to say that to the Interpol?" Light said disbelievingly and with a small laugh

"I'm L, I can say whatever the hell I want to the Interpol and they will have to accept it" L said with a smile

When Light only stared at him and raised an eyebrow L gave out

"Well my report will have to be that Higuchi was Kira and the criminals were only a facade, obviously the gran schemes Kira, you, made first would be planning from an inner circle that feared for their lives but didn't know who was Kira and that ultimately help in the capture of Kira, since they were hostages their identities will remain a secret and have been forgiven" L said

"So in short you will tell them what actually happened" Light said

"Well yes, minus you of course" L said "I will also ask for the information to remain in the Interpol" L said

"Why? The world doesn't need to know Kira is, well, dead?" Light said "What about your ego?"

"Well I guess I will let this one die out, people will eventually find out that Kira is gone, I'll let you win that one Light"

"So is that it?" Light asked

"Well yeah, that is it, but remember Light, we gave you this second chance because we know you are worth it, do one step back to Kira and I _will_ send you to your execution" L said completely sure

"I'll keep that in mind" Light said and Yoru hopped to Light's lap and started to purr

Light was more than happy to be on Yoru's good side

"How are we going to explain it to the Task Force? They know there was a Kira before Yotsuba, I was the one to point it out after all" Light asked

L only grinned back at him

"We are a couple of geniuses, how challenging is to trick easily lead people?"

"So you are closing down the case?!" Matsuda yelled

"Well yes" L responded "Yesterday Light and I sat down and put everything on the table and we agreed that closing this case down will be the best"

"You trust my son?" Yagami dad said with disbelief but hope as well

"Well the Death Note has very strict rules" L said

"L and I agree that there was a Kira before Higuchi but with his capture we also discovered that the power passes on by will and by forfeiting the Note the memories and ownership are lost, meaning that the first and second Kira may have given up the Note just like L explained" Light continued

"However the Note clearly says that once a name is written you have to keep up, otherwise you'll die in 13 days" L said

"So Kira and the second Kira must have thought that by forfeiting the Note they would be safe from the rule since they had no relation to it"

"Except they probably weren't, and the first and second Kira are now probably dead" L said

"But why would they forfeit it?" Aizawa said

"Well we had a leak of information once, we knew it was a student, it could be one of Light's schoolfellows or even one of his teachers, they also share schedules, with a prominent student such as Light, my focus would go on him, not a normal person and we had to do a lot of cover up on Misa's arrest, there were some people around that asked a lot, besides is public knowledge that Misa supports Kira due to his parents' deaths and she did said she was Light's girlfriend, meaning that I did grabbed the bait but would soon know it would lead to nowhere" L said

"Also some of them knew me years before, they know my father is the Chief of police and that I had helped solve some cases" Light continued

"Obviously I would know Light is innocent at some point but also that meant L and Light could get in touch and Light's righteous personality would mean he would ask to be part of the team, meaning that the most intelligent student and the best detective in the world would team up against him"

"He probably didn't expect L to act so soon, that would make the first Kira feel cornered, L was really close and could grab him any moment so Kira ordered the second Kira to forfeit the Note and he would do the same with his, that way both of them would be free of the 13 days penalty since they were no longer the owners and would be absolutely innocent if L were to randomly grab them or interrogate them at any tine, if the shinigami is as helpful as Rem then they couldn't have known that after 13 days they would be dead" Light said

"We think the first Kira had the plan to recover the Note back, that way the cycle would begin again, he found a notebook of death, he uses it, obviously he never expected to die in 13 days"

"That must mean Higuchi was selected to act as Kira for the meantime to distract L and the investigation and some time later they would recover the second Note, the one the second Kira had, unfortunately we don't know how Higuchi got the Note but it could be as easy as sending a postcard" Light said

"If we are correct in our assumption then that must mean that the second notebook is hidden somewhere, also that means we have to find it before someone finds it, obviously the consequences of the finder being a Kira supporter would be fatal and a new search for the owner would have to start again" L said

"We need to mobilize everyone in here to look for a black notebook, once the Note is recovered we will lock them up both to prevent further use"

"Even better, if we can find the location of the Note without touching it, then we could destroy it before anyone touches it, that would also ensure that anyone involved would die, they would be sent to a death penalty anyway, we would give them the pleasure of anonymity, therefore leaving us with only one Note to take care of and one only we will know" L said

"Yes, once we located the second Note then we can say the Kira Case is closed, obviously if another Note falls here then we are not over but as for this respective notebooks and Case we are done" Light said

"Even if we didn't catch Kira, we can safely say he or she is dead, it's been over a month and the notes are left untouched, obviously this assumption would be better once we recover the second one but we can safely say that anyone that has used it is dead now" L finished

"You always must have the final word don't you?" Light said

"Well of course, I am the leader of this Case if you haven't forgotten Light-kun"

"I haven't but I'm surprised by your ego"

"When you have it, show it" L said with a smile

"Not always! I mean I have a dick and you don't see me flashing it around!"

"Because no one wants to see your dick, Light-kun!"

A gasp was heard; Misa had just entered the building

"Well except for her" L said looking at Misa

"No one wants to see you being a total dick about your smarty pants!" Light said

"My smarty pants save people!"

"Then you don't have to keep showing it off!"

"Boys! I think it's better if we start the search, so we can finally close this case" Chief Yagami said

"Well yes you are right, please go search for the Note" L said and once again looked at Light with a frown, another argument sure to be started

Chief Yagami only sighed

"Just try not to kill each other while we are out" he said

"Don't worry dad, Ryuzaki only has a useless brain"

"Hey! Let me tell yo-!"

When they started bickering everybody started going to the exit

"Wait a minute!" Aizawa said

L and Light stiffened

"If the original and second Kira are dead, then who killed Higuchi?" Aizawa finished

L and Light sweated, they never thought anyone would pay that close attention

Rem was in the room and looked at Misa and remembered Ryuk

"It was me" Rem finally said "I got bored of him so I killed him, I have a note of my own"

"Oh, okay"

L and Light mentally sighed but then continued their bickering as if nothing had happened yet still they paid attention to what they said once the Task Force was leaving

"So were do we look?"

"It has to be someplace secluded, like a park or something!"

"But what if Kira wants us to think that? What if he left the Note hidden in a public place?"

"You are right, let's look for prominent places and look in every crook and nannie, perhaps a safe"

Once everybody cleared out they stopped bickering and looked at the entrance only to look back at each other and grin

"Easy as eating a cake" L said "Told you"

"Yeah you did although you have to say Aizawa surprised us" Light said

"That he did" L then looked at Rem "Thank you, Rem, I know you don't have to help us but I appreciate it, if you need anything let me know"

Rem only made one nod

"I can't believe our reverse psychology would work, I mean a public place? I may be smart but even I know not to leave it so wide in the open" Light said

"Yes, by not including our opinions on the matter they created their own, believing that making the opposite is the right answer since they've seen us do it over and over again, it was quite fun actually" L said

"So how long are we supposed to make them look for it?"

"I do believe we should make our presence once it's obvious they are not smart enough to solve this"

"I give it a week or two"

"I say a week is enough, Light-kun but we have a matter of bigger importance right now" L said and looked at Misa who had a shocked face

Yoru had told them what Rem did, what Misa knew, they just needed to make sure she stayed quiet

- 1 week later -

Surprisingly talking to Misa was easy, convincing her to stay on L and Light's side rather than Kira's was quite easy, removing her from Light would take some more time but Light had acted quite indifferent to her than when he was Kira and needed her attention and loyalty so L knew that Misa may eventually give up or be mad enough to dump Light, although Light would be more than happy to be dumped by Misa.

"So we haven't found the Note" Matsuda sighed and L got back to the present moment

"It seems we will have to get involved, don't we Light-kun?" L said and looked at Light

"I think you are right, Ryuzaki, please keep up the good work, meanwhile Ryuzaki and I will do a search of our own"

"Good work? We haven't found the note, how can that be 'good work'?" Aizawa said

"Well you have helped us know were it's _not_" Light said with a smile

Matsuda smiled

"You are right! Thank you Light!"

"So were do we start, Ryuzaki?" Light said to L as they moved to the exit

"Well a secluded place would be our starting point, there are enough trees and space besides your school that should be a good place to start"

"Yes, a place not many people frequent" Light said and both left leaving the Task Force with the eyes and mouth opened

L and Light snickered as they left

"Are you okay with this?" Light said since they both had left the building

"Well yes, Kira is not out there to kill me and I've been out before"

"But it was in school, not in the street"

"Well if anyone recognizes me then it would be from To-oh and they know we are friends so it's not odd"

"I'm glad you trust me enough"

"Me and…" L said and pointed at Yoru who leaped on his shoulders

Well I'm glad Yoru took out your ears and tail"

"Yeah, if I had them then yes you would be alone now"

Both of them laughed

"So ready to go in?" Light said, as they were about to embark into the trees

"Light-kun you must know that I'm always ready" L said and entered into the bushes and towards the Note.

"So here it is" Light said as he looked at the floor

"Yes it is" L said as he looked at the same spot and pulled out a mini shovel and passed it to Light

Light took it and started digging

"How long do you think it would have taken us to find the Note if we hadn't known the location already" Light said as he dug

"I think we would have found it in a day" L said "So perhaps today by the afternoon"

"I was thinking more like today at night perhaps, not too late of course"

"Naturally"

Once the little box was out they opened it

Light took a photo

"We need evidence the note was here"

"You even left an apple" L said and smiled

"Yeah and I kinda feel bad for, Ryuk was it? He was hoping to get more apples"

"Well we can't afford to have more Death Notes and Shinigami's around"

"Yes I know, is just a bit sad but still" Light said and lighted up a match, he then gave one last sigh before throwing it to the note and lighting it up

L decided not to tell Light the note he left, the one that said to Misa to kill him, to kill him and be rewarded by Light's love, he was punished enough to know he could be an actual monster

L took out a small extinguisher and once the Note was ash he took out the fire

"We don't want people snooping around, do we?" L said

Light nodded and waved his hand to keep the smoke away from him

They stayed there for a few seconds and then took out a bag and placed the little burned box into it and closed it

Light had the bag and took out the apple from his pocket and took a bite and then threw it at L who caught it and also gave it a bite

"So it's over now," Light said as they got out of the bushed and Light threw the bag in the nearest trash can

"Yes so it seems, have you send the picture to the Task Force?" L asked as they made their way back at HQ

"Yes, Matsuda even answer me with a smiley face" Light said with an amused smile and showed his cellphone at L

":)"

L only frowned

"I can't wait to be working alone again" L said

"Do you really prefer it that way?"

"Yes but now Light-kun will help me, he isn't such a bad case" L said and smiled

"So are you more at ease now?"

"Yes I definitely feel better, thank you Light-kun" L said and looked at Light with a smile

"No, thank you for the second chance" Light said and caressed Yoru's head who had stayed in L's shoulders

"Thank you both" Light smiled

- Epilogue -

"So as we said the location is most likely over the Pacific and not the Atlantic" L said and stopped their communications as he heard the door slip open

Light came into the room

"So have the kidnappers/robbers made any demands yet?" Light said as he sat down next to L in L's recent hideout

Light extended his hand and caressed Yoru's head who was sleeping in L's lap squeezed between his legs and L's stomach, somehow he had made himself comfortable in L despite his way of sitting.

He was tired of playing; the evidence was displayed on the floor behind them with L's former cat toys and some new ones

"Yes they have" L said and handed over Light a piece of paper and laughed, "You should read them, they clearly don't know how precious the cargo they are holding on is"

Light read and then laughed "Are they serious?" and laughed again

"Well besides that we intercepted a coded message from the kidnappers/robbers" L said and lifted another sheet of paper

"OOHH! Give me!" Light said and stretched all the way to take away the paper from L's hand

"Aw, you already made a few ones!" Light said and pouted at L "You know I love to crack codes!"

"I like to crack codes too, I leave the hacking to you, I wanted a bit of code cracking for myself too" L responded and continued talking

"So you crack that and track were it came from while I send a counter offer to pretend we are actually paying attention to their demands, once you are done we will have the exact location of the boat, the hostages and the NASA chip"

Light smiled "And you are still convincing the US army to start looking over the Pacific and remove the boats over the Atlantic"

"I know! I can't believe they don't listen to me" L said and both when to work until they felt a chill from the back of their heads

They turned they chairs and saw a mass of black clouds on the ceiling, their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped

Yoru only lifted his head sleepily

"You have taken something that is mine" A deep voice said coming from the cloud

L and Light were speechless

"Give me back my pet!" He said

Light got out of his shock and stood up from his chair

"Oh no! I'm not giving Yoru to anyone! Who the hell do you think you are to just come and take my cat away?!" Light said as we pointed an accusing finger at the black mass

"I am the shinigami king! Holder of the death notes and sovereign of the shinigami world! I was the one who send Tenebrarum Creperum to you to keep this megalomaniac from killing off the human race" The voice said and the cloud formed an accusing finger to Light

They stayed quiet for a moment until Light cringed

"Seriously? Tenebrarum Creperum? That sounds stupid and is way to long for a cat name" Light said

L nodded from his sitting place and added "His second name sounds more like crepe, the human dessert rather than darkness, besides you repeated the word darkness in Latin so he is Darkness Darkness so yeah it's stupid"

The cloud stayed silent for a moment

"So what do you suggest? Yoru?" The cloud finally said

"Well yeah, it's easy, it's simple and it makes sense! Besides I'm not repeating the same word at least!" Light said

"He is right in that" L said

"Ugh, you can't deal with humans, I should have let you kill them all"

Light frowned

L decided to take things from here

"How about you let Yoru, or um, Tenebrarum Creperum, decide?" L said and took a sleepy Yoru from his lap and placed it between them

Yoru got out of his sleepiness and looked between the cloud and L and Light

Light obviously extended his hands and had a big smile on his face

"Tenebrarum! Let's go!" The shinigami King said

"No more Creperum?" L said with a smile

If they could see his face then it was very possible L had made the Shinigami King frown

Yoru also frowned at the King and went to Light's lap to continue his afternoon nap

"Fine! I'll let you stay with them a few years!" The Shinigami King said and started to dissolve and leave

"Although you should really consider the name change" Light said

The Shinigami King grunted and finally left

Light looked down at his pet

"So, the Shinigami's King pet?" Light said accusingly

Yoru didn't even bother to move, he just went back to sleep with Light's back caresses

Light smiled and looked at L who smiled back, both of them amused but at the same time happy, happy to have Yoru and each other too, more than ever before.

**OMG IT'S DONE! It's over now! **

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Your reviews kept my spirits up and for that I made you what would be like a 2 hour special! Thanks for your support and your time and hopefully we will reach each other again!**

**Yours truly, Okami-princess-94**


End file.
